Just A Little Girl
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: It had been six years. Six years since she died. But what happens when a pink-haired little girl gets lost and ends up at the doorstep of Fairy Tail? Who is her mother, exactly? And why does she looks so much like Natsu? The members of Fairy Tail are determined to figure it out, but all they have to go on is a little girl who just so happened to wander into the mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know. "Why can't she just update her other stories instead of writing _another one?" _Well, the reason is, that this just popped into my head in the shower a few days ago and now it won't go away. So there. Now, on with the story!**

**The genres for this one are: Family, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and General. You know, the usual. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. 'Nuff said. I wish I did though...**

Chapter One

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu make a face at the train she was about to board. He wasn't even getting on and he looked like he was about to be sick! She shook her head and smiled.

"Well Natsu, don't fight with Gray too much while I'm gone. And be sure to lock my front door when you leave."

He nodded. "You _sure _you have to go Luce?" he whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes Natsu. I'm _sure. _I'll be gone two days at the most. You can survive that long without me."

Natsu pulled her close. "I don't know about that." he whispered in her ear.

Lucy's face turned red and she pushed him back a bit. "Natsu!" she whispered harshly. "We're at the train station!"

He grinned at her before pulling her into a kiss. "Be safe Luce! Come back soon!"

Lucy smiled. "I will. I promise."

She boarded the train and took her seat by the window. Natsu watched and waved to her as the train pulled out of the station. He sighed and shook his head. _'She just had to go to Hargeon today of all days.'_

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind him and he felt a blast. After that, everything went black.

When Natsu awoke later, he found himself in a white room. He tried to sit up but it hurt to move. He blinked. It looked a lot like the infirmary at Fairy Tail.

He heard a door open and looked over to see Mira-jane, Erza, and Gray standing in the doorway.

"Natsu!" Mira-jane cried. "You're awake!"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

An anxious look passed over the white haired girl and she shot a quick glance at Erza and Gray. "Natsu...you were in an explosion." Erza said slowly.

"One that you _didn't _cause, for once." Gray put in quietly.

Natsu blinked. "I was? What do you mean? I was just seeing Luce off at the train station. She was going to-" he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. "Lucy! Where is she?"

Mira-jane's eyes filled with tears and Gray hung his head. "Natsu...Lucy, she...she isn't coming home." Erza said quietly, her voice choked.

Natsu's anguished cry rang through the guild.

Six Years Later

A little girl with pink hair stared out of the carriage window. She hummed some happy tune while kicking her legs back and forth. A plush blue cat held securely in her small arms. Her big, chocolate brown eyes wandered over to her mother who was sitting across from her.

"Mama?" she asked, her cute little voice breaking the silence.

A blonde woman of around twenty-four looked over at her with the same chocolate brown eyes. "What is it sweetheart?"

The little girl twiddled her thumbs. "Well," she began, "I was just wondering if maybe, could we possibly, pretty please with sprinkles on top, get something to eat?" she asked.

Her mother smiled and laughed. "You are too cute!" her smile softened. "And you're just like your father." her bright eyes dimmed slightly but lit up again when she saw the grin on her daughter's face. "Of course we can get something to eat! We're almost to Magnolia now!"

The little girl's eyes lit up in delight. She flung herself at the window. "Really? Where is it? I wanna see it? Is that it Mama? It's so big!"

The blonde young woman watched her daughter with a smile on her face. It had been six years since she'd seen her other special person with pink hair and she missed him so much. It amazed her that even though their daughter had never met her father, she was so much like him.

Suddenly, the little girl's eyes lit up. "Mama! Mama! Look! Look! There's a restaurant! We can get something to eat!" she excitedly pointed to a building repeatedly.

The young woman laughed as she watched her daughter's antics. "Okay, okay. Calm down Kensi." she leaned out the window. "We'll get off here thank you." she called to the driver.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Kensi was out the door and running toward the smell of food. The blonde young woman quickly paid the carriage driver and ran after her daughter. "Kensi! Wait! Hold up!"

The pink headed girl was already through the door and waiting for her mother at the entrance. She smiled when the blonde woman finally made it to her. "See? Look at all the food!" she spread her arms out and grinned.

Her mother smiled at her. "Sweetheart, please, you can't just run off. Mama has to be able to find you. What happened if someone took you and I wasn't there to stop them?"

The little girl looked thoughtful. "Loke-nii would protect me." she stated.

Her mother sighed. "Loke can't always be there for you. What would you do then?"

Kensi made a face in her deep concentration. Then, she smiled. "Then I would bite them!" she exclaimed happily.

Her mother stood speechless as she slid into the booth they had chosen. That was...unexpected. She shook her head. Maybe she was a little _too much _like her father. She smiled. "Alright honey. You do that. And then you run, okay?"

The little girl looked up at her mother and nodded. "Mama, can we _please_ get something to eat now?"

Her mother laughed and slid across from her. "Yes, we can order now."

After about an hour, the young woman and her daughter paid and left. The little girl looked up at her mother. "So," she began, "where are we going?"

Her mother looked down at her. "We're going to visit mama's old house. Okay?"

The little girl nodded her head, her pink pigtails bouncing up and down. Her mother suddenly stopped. "What is it Mama?" she asked.

Her mother pulled out her keys. "I almost forgot something important." she replied solemnly. She held the key out in front of her. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

There was a flash and then a young man with spiky orange hair appeared. "You called, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled her sweetest smile. "Yes. I need your help. Could you watch Kensi for me? Pretty please Loke?"

Loke looked down at the pink headed little girl, then back up to Lucy. "Of course Lucy."

Lucy looked relieved. "Thank you so much Loke. I just really need to be able to talk to the landlady without having to worry about Kensi wandering off. Please be careful Loke, she can disappear in an instant."

Loke nodded and reached for the little girl's hand. She gladly accepted and smiled up at him. "Loke-nii, where should we go?"

Lucy smiled at the two and waved. "Alright, I'll see you both in a little bit. Okay?"

The two waved and watched her walk away. Then Loke turned back to Kensi. "Where do you want to go?"

She made a face. "I don't know. I've never been here before. But Mama says we're going to live here from now on. I'm really happy, 'cause I've never actually lived in one place before. She says he used to live here when she was younger. Is that true Loke-nii?"

Loke smiled down at the little girl. "Yes. You're mama and I both lived here when we were younger. Your father did too."

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise. Loke almost melted at her cuteness. "Really Loke-nii? My Daddy lived here? I don't believe it! My Daddy lived here too!" she smiled. "So, I guess since we're going to be living here from now on, I need to know how to get around this big place, huh?"

Loke laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, let's go. I'll show you around."

The two walked for quite sometime, with Loke showing her all the shops and places to see. Her eyes widened dramatically whenever she saw something she thought was amazing. Finally, they stopped outside an ice-cream parlor.

Kensi looked up at Loke with puppy eyes. Which were even more cute because of her big, chocolate brown eyes. "Loke-nii, could we _pretty please _get some ice-cream?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

Loke rubbed the back of his neck. She was just so cute that he couldn't resist. "Oh, alright. What flavor do you want?"

Her eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Chocolate! Ooh, with peanut butter!" she chirped.

Loke sighed and reached for his wallet. "Alright. You stay _right there. _Okay? Don't go anywhere, alright?"

Kensi nodded and looked at him with bright eyes. "Alright Loke-nii. Poke and I will stay right here."

Loke nodded and then walked into the parlor, a little bell ringing as he did so. Kensi sat down on a bench and kicked her legs back and forth. She watched the people who walked by, humming a tune while she did so.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. There was a flying blue cat! She abruptly stood up. Her wide brown eyes watched the exceed as it flew away. On instinct, her feet carried her after it. She ran through crowds of people, sometimes pushing her way through.

As she ran, the people began to thin out. She was leaving the business district, not that she noticed of course. Finally, the blue cat disappeared and she found herself standing in the middle of an empty street.

Kensi looked all around her. Her eyes filling with tears. She clutched to her blue stuffed cat as if it was her life. Her lips quivered. She was lost. She never meant meant to run off and leave Loke, it was just that her mother had told her about a flying blue cat before, and she was extremely curious.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something familiar. One of the buildings had a sign with the same strange bird that was on her mother's hand. She swallowed the lump in her throat and carefully approached the double doors.

With one hand holding her stuffed cat, she reached toward the doorknob. Her heart raced and she could hear it pounding in her ears. Her tear filled eyes bore a hole through the door. Finally, she turned the knob and the door swung open.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild had been fighting as usual, but stopped when they heard the door open. Everyone's eyes widened at the little girl standing in the doorway. Pink hair in two pigtails held up with dark blue ribbon, big brown eyes, a navy blue dress trimmed with gold and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and dark blue Mary-Jane's. She looked suspiciously like one of their members.

If it was possible, Kensi's eyes widened even more and tears began to stream down her face. Mira-jane, who had come out of the supply room at the strange silence, saw the little girl standing in the doorway crying.

For some reason, it pained her terribly and she rushed from out behind the counter. She quickly swept the little girl up in her arms and comforted her. "There, there sweetie. It's alright. No one's going to hurt you."

She turned to a group of seven children watching her with interest. She singled out the one with long green hair. "Claus, would you please get a glass of apple juice for me?"

Claus rose from her seat and ran to the bar. Mira rubbed the crying girl's back and walked over to the bar. She sat down on an empty stool just as Claus set the glass of juice in front of her.

"There, there. It's alright. Here, have some juice. It'll make you feel better. I promise." she said, holding the glass for the little girl.

She sniffed and took the glass. She took a big gulp and looked at Mira. "See? I told you. Now, what's your name sweetie?"

The little girl tightened her grip on her stuffed blue cat. "Kensi." she said quietly.

Mira smiled. "That's a pretty name. I'm Mira-jane and this is my daughter Claus."

The girl with long green hair smiled at Kensi. "It's nice to meet you." she said in a sweet voice that sounded almost like her mother's.

Kensi heard a sound behind her and looked to see six other children watching her, along with the adults. A boy with short white hair stepped up. "I'm Claus's brother Gilbert." he said in a quiet manner.

Kensi looked thoughtful. "Can I call you Gil?" she asked.

Gilbert smiled a little. "That's what most of my friends call me, and my sister."

A girl with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes glanced at one of the other boys. She took a sip of her juice. "Raven. Your clothes."

A boy with black hair, whom Kensi assumed was named Raven, looked down and yelled in surprise. He just so happened to be missing his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly ran off.

Kensi laughed. "Where did his clothes go?"

The girl took another sip pf her juice. "Nobody knows. We just think it's better not to ask." she smiled slightly. "I'm Violet."

A small girl tugged on Violet's blue dress and she looked down. Wide brown eyes looked back up at her. She patted the small girl's black hair. "And this is Gremlin. She's younger than the rest of us."

"But still cute!" Claus called out.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yes. But still cute."

Kensi pointed to her. "You're Violet. She's Gremlin, she's Claus, he's Gilbert, and I think that boy without any clothes was Raven. But who are they?" she asked, pointing to the last boy and girl.

A girl with long scarlet hair and hazel eyes stood beside a boy with spiky blue hair. The girl had a blue tattoo that ran from the top of her left eye, to the middle of her cheek and the boy wore what looked like armor. The girl smiled. "I'm Alice, and this is my brother Break."

Kensi looked around. "It's nice to meet you and all, but...I'm not really supposed to be here. I think." then her eyes widened. "Oh no! Loke-nii!"

This caught the attention of several of the adults in the room. A woman with wavy brown hair and violet eyes walked up to where she and Mira were sitting. "Did you just say Loke-nii?"

Kensi nodded her head violently. "Yes! Oh no, oh no! I was supposed to wait outside for him and I wandered off! I promised to be good too! Poor Loke-nii! What am I going to do now?" she hung her head.

Mira looked down at her. "What do you mean 'wandered off?'"

"I asked Loke-nii for ice-cream and he said he would get me some. He made me promise to be good and stay right outside the shop, then he went inside. I _was_ being good though. I sat right outside on a bench. But then I saw the flying blue cat and I remembered the one my Mama told me about. So I followed it but I got lost. Then I saw this place, wherever I am, that had the same weird looking bird that my Mama has on her hand and I opened the door. You see, sometimes I wander off when I'm not supposed to. I try to be good. I really do. But sometimes things just look so interesting that I can't help myself. Mama calls it 'curiosity' or something like that I think."

Mira-jane blinked. She sure was a fast talker. "Alright. Um, well, you're in Fairy Tail."

Kensi's eyes lit up. "For real? My Mama told me about this place! Loke-nii tells me stories about it too sometimes, but those are mostly about his old girlfriends." she made a face. "But Mama tells me good ones! One time I asked her why Loke-nii had so many girlfriends, and Mama told me that's because Loke-nii was a womanizer. Whatever that means."

Mira-jane looked at Cana, who was standing next to them. "That sounds like _Loke_." Cana muttered. "Anyway, don't feel too bad kid. Everyone gets curious. Now, could you tell us more about your mother?"

Kensi kicked her legs back and forth. "Well, she's really nice. She doesn't like it when I wander off. Or when I drink milk from the carton. She made Poke for me." she held up her stuffed blue cat. "She doesn't like it when I eat a lot. I try to tell her that I'm really hungry, but she says it's not good for a girl to eat so much. Oh, she has this really cute dog for a pet. Except he doesn't really look like a dog, and he doesn't bark. I always thought that was weird."

Gray stood up and walked over to where the two women and little girl were. "Can you tell us more about what she looks like?"

Kensi kicked her feet back and forth once again. "Well, she had yellow hair. No wait. She called it blonde, I think. And she has brown eyes just like mine."

The three mages looked at each other. It sounded like Kensi's mother was Lucy. But that couldn't be right. Lucy was gone, and she had been for six years.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Mira asked her.

Kensi looked at the takeover mage. "Six."

Gray picked Kensi up and held her in the air. "You're six?"

Kensi suddenly remembered what her mother had said about strangers taking her. Her eyes widened. She shot Gray a scared glance and then bit his hand. Gray, who had not been expecting to be bitten, quickly dropped her. "Ow!" he yelled.

She landed on her two feet and quickly headed for the door.

Gray shook his hand. "She has fangs!" he cried.

Mira shot him a pitying look before running after the little girl. "Wait! Somebody stop her!"

At that moment, the guild's doors burst open. A tall woman with long scarlet hair walked in.

Kensi stopped abruptly and squealed in fright.

The woman frowned. "What is going on?" a scary aura surrounded her.

"Erza!" Gray yelled out in surprise.

**Sooo? Was it terrible? I know. It didn't start out like I wanted it to, but I like how it progressed. I'm not sure just how often I'll update, but I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that it'll probably be once a week. **

**I received a review for The Princess and the Dragon and the reviewer mentioned that they would like to see me write an OC story. Let me tell you right here, this will probably be as close as it gets. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Until the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Look, chapter two's out already! I'm on a roll people. Although, I updated this because I have writer's block and I couldn't type up the next chapter for The Princess and the Dragon. However, next week it will be updated and we'll go back to the normal schedule, okay?**

**Meanwhile, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Loke sighed as he stepped out of the ice cream parlor. The bell ringing again as he did so. "Sorry it took me so long Kensi. You wouldn't believe how long the line wa-" his eyes widened. Kensi was nowhere in sight.

Loke dropped the ice cream he was holding and ran over to a man who was sitting on a bench nearby. "Excuse me sir, but did you happen to see a little girl with pink hair take off anywhere?"

The old man looked up at Loke. "Why yes." he said in surprise.

Loke's heart skipped a beat. "Did you happen to see where she went? I need to find her as soon as possible."

The old man pointed down the street. "She took off that way. It was strange. She was sitting there quietly and then she just jumped up and ran off."

Loke looked in the direction Kensi had gone. It led out of the business district. "Thank you sir."

"I hope you find her!" the old man called out after him as Loke ran in the direction she had taken.

Magnolia was a big city and she could be anywhere. She was just a little girl. She couldn't defend herself from kidnappers or thieves. What if she was killed in an accident or something? Loke shook his head. Those were bad thoughts. She couldn't have gotten to far, could she?

**Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail**

Kensi gulped and took a step back. Mira caught up to her and took her hand. "Erza. Thank you so much!" she said tiredly.

Erza looked at Mira in confusion. "What do you mean Mira?" then she looked down at Kensi. Her eyes widened. "Mira, who is this?"

Mira smiled. "This is Kensi."

Erza knelt down in front of the pink haired little girl and held out her hand. "Kensi huh?" she smiled softly. "I'm Erza Fernandes, it's a pleasure to meet you Kensi."

Kensi eyed her hand with caution. Slowly, she raised her small hand and put it inside Erza's. Erza's smile widened. "Hello." Kensi said quietly.

A man with blue hair and a red tattoo similar to the one on Alice's face walked in behind Erza. "Hey Erza, ho-" he cut himself off upon seeing the little girl standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Erza," he began slowly, "Who is this?"

Erza looked up at the man and smiled. "Jellal, this is Kensi. Isn't she cute?"

Jellal picked something up from the look in Erza's eyes. Something wasn't right. He knelt down beside Erza and smiled at the little girl and smiled. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

Kensi shifted on her feet and tightened her grip on her stuffed cat. "I'm lost."

Jellal laughed a little. "You're lost? Whatever do you mean?"

Kensi looked a little uncomfortable. "I wandered away from Loke-nii. It wasn't on purpose, I never do it on purpose. But I saw the flying blue cat my Mama told me about and I had to see it. Then I got lost."

Jellal laughed. "It's fine. Nobody usually does those kind of things on purpose."

Kensi nodded. "That's what my Mama says, and Loke-nii too, and I try to be good. I really do." she hung her head. "I made a promise to Mama and Loke-nii. I promised I would be good and not wander off. Mama says that promises are some of the most important things in life. When you make a promise, you should never go back on that promise. But..." tears welled up in her eyes once more. "But I didn't keep mine!" she cried out.

Jellal picked her up and held her in the air. "Hey now. Don't cry. It'll be alright. Sometimes, people might make a mistake and break their promise. But that's not what you did. You did your very best to keep your promise to your mama and Loke. They'll understand. Now, they're probably just worried about finding you. I'm sure they care for you very much and won't be angry with you." he smiled.

Kensi sniffed. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "I do."

She smiled at him and he set her back down. Erza smiled at him as well then turned back to the little girl. "Now, how about we get you something to eat. It would probably help you feel better."

Kensi's eyes brightened and her face lit up. "Thank you!"

Erza led her back over to the bar while Mira-jane made up a grilled cheese sandwich. As soon as it was placed in front of her, Kensi pounced on it like a wild dog. She took a big bite and swallowed. It wasn't very long before she had devoured it. She licked her lips and smiled.

Erza and Mira blinked in surprise. They'd never seen a girl eat that fast before. Kensi smiled at them. "Thank you." she said politely.

Mira-jane smiled. "No problem sweetheart."

Break sat down beside Kensi. "I've never seen a girl eat that fast." he complimented.

Kensi looked a little nervous. "Um...I'm sorry. My Mama says I shouldn't eat like that. It's not polite, she says."

Gilbert walked up behind Break. "No, it's okay. You're pretty awesome."

Kensi blushed a little. "Well, thank you." she smiled. "My Mama says I eat like my Daddy. But then she sometimes mumbles that I'm _too much _like him. I think he must not have very good table manners or something." she giggled.

Erza, Gray, Mira, Cana, and Jellal's interest peaked even more at this statement. "Your father, do you know where he is?" Mira asked her.

Kensi looked down dejectedly and shook her head. "I never met my Daddy. Mama says he's with us though, in spirit or something, but it just isn't the same. Mama thinks so too. Sometimes at night, when I'm supposed to be asleep, I can hear her crying. She really misses him."

The five mages looked at each other. Erza patted Kensi's back. "It's alright sweetie. We all have someone that we miss."

Kensi looked up and smiled a little. "You're right."

Violet sat down on the other stool next to her. "Hey, do you know where you are exactly, kid?"

Kensi shook her head. "Um, no."

You're in Fairy Tail. The best guild in all Fiore!" a new voice spoke up from behind her.

Kensi jumped slightly and turned around. The boy she had seen before was now fully dressed and standing in front of her.

"But there are plenty of other guilds that are good too." Claus politely objected to his statement.

"Yeah waterworks, didn't you know, we're not the only guild in Fiore?" Break snorted at Raven's statement.

Raven was immediately right in front of him. "Oh, you wanna go, you puny little knight?"

Break's face held a sadistic grin. "You're on, raincloud!"

Before Raven could throw the punch he had aimed at Break's face and Break could kick Raven, Alice interrupted, a scary look on her face. "_What _are you two doing?" she asked.

The two immediately froze, then they each threw an arm around the others shoulders. "Nothing! Just friendly bonding! That's all Alice! We promise!" they chorused, then they proceeded to do some sort of jig.

Kensi watched the two in amusement. Clearly they had been about to fight, and then suddenly, they were doing some weird dance together. Alice gave them one last warning glare then turned around and smiled sweetly at Kensi.

Kensi nervously smiled back. For future reference, she knew not to get on Alice's bad side. She felt a tug on the skirt of her dress and looked down to find a pair of wide brown eyes staring up at her. She reached down and pulled Gremlin onto her lap, as the others watched in awe. For a six-year-old little girl to lift a four-year-old girl onto her lap while sitting on a bar stool and not falling off was some feat.

Raven poked her side. "You're pretty strong for a girl."

She blushed lightly and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Gremlin looked up at her.

Kensi looked puzzled. "Is there something you want?" she asked the little girl.

Raven leaned against the bar. "She doesn't talk much. She probably wants you to read to her or something like that." he informed her lazily.

Kensi looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Do we have any books?" she asked.

Raven looked at her in surprise. "You can read? Aren't you like, I dunno, not old enough to read?"

Kensi held her head up in indignation. "My Mama taught me." she replied.

Raven looked at her in doubt. "Really?"

She scowled and nodded her head. "Yes, really. Go get me a book and see."

He smirked then sauntered off to the library. When he came back, he dropped a thick book of fairy tales on the counter. "There. That's the one her mom always reads to her. Question is, can _you_ read out of it?"

Kensi's face still held a scowl as she lifted the heavy book and set it on her knee, Gremlin balanced on her other. She turned to glare at Raven one more time before opening the book. The whole guild sat in silence, waiting for the moment of truth.

Kensi cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a beautiful princess. She had long blonde hair and lips the color of roses. When she was a baby, the queen and king held a party for their newborn daughter. All of the kingdom was invited, and even the fairies of the land. However, one fairy had not been, the evil Malificent." she continued to read, never stumbling once.

The whole guild sat in anticipation, listening to the little girl read. "And the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end."

Everyone sat in silence as she shut the book and placed it on the counter. Suddenly, everyone erupted in thunderous applause. Raven's face turned bright red and Gray laughed at his predicament. When the clapping died down, Raven walked over to where Kensi held a sleeping Gremlin on her lap.

"Well, it seems as if I was wrong. You're read really well. Sorry I said that you couldn't." he apologized quietly.

He expected her to laugh at him, or make fun of him, but it was quiet. He looked up to find her smiling at him.

"It's okay. I forgive you." was all that she said.

Mira-jane and Claus both smiled in devilish delight. And they both had the same thoughts running through their heads. Like mother, like daughter.

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes or errors. **

**So, how was it? I know it was short. Much shorter than the first chapter. But hey, what can I say? I thought that was a good place to leave it! **

**Poor Loke, what will he do? Will he find Kensi? And will she end up meeting her father? Where is Happy? And what about Lucy? **

**Heads up people! If you can guess who these kids belong to, I'll update faster. **

**Claus & Gilbert**

**Break & Alice**

**Gremlin**

**Violet**

**and Raven**

**The pairings for this story are as follows:**

**Mira-jane x Fried**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Erza x Jellal**

**Gray x Juvia**

**Cana x Laxus**

**and also Natsu x Lucy, but we all know which kid is theirs. Or at least I hope so.**

**If you can guess who belongs to who, then I'll update by Wednesday. How does that sound?**

**Thank you to all those who have added this story and myself to their favorites, followed, and reviewed!**

**Now, please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Until the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here's the next chapter! I know it's shorter than the rest, but I thought that was a good place to leave it. When you read you'll understand. I hope. Oh, I have a confession to make. I bought my best friend the Dare To Dream One Direction Book for Christmas, (she's a Directioner, or, no wait. I think she called herself a Nialler.) but I haven't seen her yet, so I haven't been able to give it to her. **

**So, I'm reading it. And I might, just maybe, possible be enjoying it. Like, really, really enjoying it. **

**Anyway, carry on reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I'm enjoying the book. **

Chapter Three

Lucy sighed as she walked toward her old house. It had been six years since she'd last been there. She walked along the edge of the road by the river, just like she used to. The old men in the fishing boat looked on in surprise. There was only one person they knew who did that.

"Hey girl! Where you been?" they called out to her.

Lucy stopped and smiled at them. "Lots of places." she called back to them.

They chuckled. "Just remember to be careful!"

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry! I will!" she waved one last time and continued on.

Finally, she reached it. Her old home. She swallowed the lump in her throat. It didn't look like anyone lived in it, and this gave her some courage. She looked around for the landlady. She spotted her a little farther down the road. It looked like she was headed somewhere.

Lucy ran and caught up with her. The old woman looked at her in surprise. "My, my. Is this the same girl who lived here six years ago? I thought you were supposed to be dead!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Eh, not exactly ma'am. I'm very much alive. I was wondering, is anyone renting my old house?"

The old landlady shook her head. "Not in six years. I kept it in good condition though. You wouldn't be interested in renting it again, would you?"

Lucy laughed a little. "Actually, that was exactly what I was thinking." her face turned serious, and she looked a bit grim. "How much?" she asked in a cold voice.

The landlady laughed. "Now, now deary, I'm older than I was back then." her expression softened. "And after seeing that boy's heartbroken face, I don't think I could charge you anymore than fifty-thousand jewel. _But, _since I am older, I think I may just sell it to you for one-hundred thousand."

Lucy looked at her incredulously. "You really mean it?"

The old woman nodded. "Of course. You'll probably have a family in a short while, why would you need to worry about rent every month?"

Lucy smiled a little. "Actually..."

The old woman gasped. "You already have a child?"

Lucy nodded her head. "A little girl."

The landlady smiled. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Lucy handed the woman the jewel for the house in exchange for the key and waved her goodbye. She turned towards her old home. Would all her things still be there? Something dawned on her. Had her old landlady said 'that boy's heartbroken face?' Her eyes widened.

She quickly turned around and ran after the old woman. "Excuse me! I have a question!"

The woman stopped once more and looked at her. "And that is?"

"That boy you mentioned, what did he look like?" she asked nervously.

The woman scratched her head. "You know, that one with pink hair who used to come around all the time. He almost always went in to your house by your window. I never did understand that. He had the flying blue cat. You know, he used to call me 'Lucy's Landlady'. Not very respectful of his elders, if I say so myself. He came here almost every night after you disappeared for two years. One day, he just stopped coming. I haven't seen him in four years. I decided I'd never rent it out again after that. Which reminds me, your things are all still in there."

Lucy thanked the woman and walked back to her house. So Natsu had come to her house. He had been there. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was exactly as she'd left it that day when she went to Hargeon.

She tossed the keys on the counter and walked into the living room. It was good to be home.

Loke sighed and collapsed onto a nearby bench. He had been searching for hours and hadn't found a single trace of Kensi. His head dropped to his hands and he let out a frustrated groan. He should have just taken in her into the ice cream parlor with him instead of leaving her to her own devices.

He knew she was much like her father. Heck, she even had his pink hair! She was hungry almost all the time, she liked cats, made friends easily, had a strong will, was stubborn as tar, protected what she loved, was a bit reckless sometimes, no, _seriously _reckless at times, Lucy should really have a doctor check that out, she even had his dragon senses.

Loke's head snapped up and he face- palmed. "I am such and _idiot!_" he moaned.

He stood up and took a deep breath. "KENSI! WHERE ARE YOU? KENSI!" he yelled as loud as he possible could.

People stopped what they were doing and gave him weird looks, but he didn't care. He knew she would hear him, unless she was not in Magnolia anymore. And he prayed that that wasn't the case. He would keep shouting, and surely she would hear.

Kensi sighed as she laid her head on the bar counter. She knew it was getting late, and that she should be at home, with Loke and her Mama. Problem was, she had no idea where either of them were. She groaned and smacked her forehead with her small palm.

Claus noticed her distress and stopped what she was doing behind the bar. She propped her arms against the counter and leaned in. "What's wrong Kensi?"

Kensi lifted her head from the counter top slightly. "I should be at home." she said remorsefully.

Claus smiled a little, feeling sympathy for the small girl. "I know! Would you like something to drink? Maybe that will help you feel better!"

While food or drink was a good problem solver for her most of the time, Kensi didn't really think it would help this time. But Claus looked so happy about her idea that she didn't want to let her down or make her feel bad.

She blinked, her eyes becoming weary. "Um, how about, I don't know. Um, a vanilla milkshake. Please." she finally managed to think of something.

Claus smiled. "One vanilla milkshake coming right up!"

Kensi's head dropped back to the counter.

"You sure like to eat." a voice from beside her pointed out.

She didn't bother to lift her head. "Yeah. I know. Mama says that I'm always hungry. Which, that isn't true, 'cause you can't _always _be hungry."

The voice chuckled. "No, I guess not. But, you know, you kind of remind me of someone."

Kensi's curiosity peaked at this statement and she lifted her head to look at the owner of the voice. Of course, she already knew who it was, she had excellent hearing after all.

"Who, Raven? Who do I remind you of?" she asked.

Raven made a face. "You remind me of one of Fairy Tail's top mages."

Kensi's eyes sparkled. "I do? For real?"

Raven rolled his eyes. "Duh. I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't serious."

Kensi smiled. "That is so cool! Wait...why do I remind you of one of Fairy Tail's top mages exactly?"

Raven sighed. "Because you look a lot like him. Well, sort of anyway. You both have pink hair. Actually, you two are the only people I've seen with pink hair like _that._" he mused.

She frowned slightly. "Are you making fun of my hair?"

He waved his arms in defense. "No, no. I was just saying. Honest, it looks good!"

Kensi looked surprised. "Hey, where did your shirt go?"

Raven looked down and yelled once more. Suddenly, the guild's doors burst open and someone shouted. That caused all the other mages to drop what they were doing and listen to him.

"Azlack and Bisca are in trouble! We have to go help them immediately!" the man shouted.

Everyone jumped up and ran out the door. Kensi's eyes widened and she pushed herself back against the bar so she wouldn't be trampled. Raven stood on top of the counter and the two watched as people made their way outside.

Kensi's ears picked up a faint sound and she listened closely to see what it was. It was hard to tell with all the shouting and and footsteps. Her eyes widened. It was Loke!

"KENSI! WHERE ARE YOU? KENSI!"

She crawled out form under the bar and pushed her way through the crowd of mages at the front doors. She followed Loke's voice through the streets, listening carefully so she didn't lose him. They streets were all but deserted as dusk was falling and Kensi raced through Magnolia in search of Loke.

Suddenly, she ran into to something, or better _someone. _

"Ow." she muttered as she sat dazed from her new spot on the street.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

She looked up to see a young man kneeling in front of her. She blinked. "I think so. Sorry I ran into you mister."

The man smiled slightly. "Hey, it's alright. But you might want to watch where you're going next time, okay?"

Kensi nodded and he offered her a hand up. She gladly accepted and was soon standing on her feet. "Thanks mister."

He nodded. "No problem. Hey, you'd better get on home. It's dangerous to be out in the streets at night. Your mom and dad are probably worried about you."

Kensi looked at the sunset. "You're right! Well, sort of. I don't have a dad. But my Mama is probably really worried! I have to go mister! Sorry we couldn't talk longer! Oh and thanks!" she shouted as she ran off down the street.

The young man smiled a little again. Some of his rose pink hair showing in the evening sunlight.

**OH! What will happen next?! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. I try. I really do. But I never feel like reading over it when I'm finished. Sorry about that.**

**I would like to take a moment and thank all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! **

**In one of the reviews, the reviewer said that this was the best Fairy Tail children's story ever! **

**I was ecstatic people. Ecstatic. **

**What started out as an outlet for my writer's block has turned into something much more and I'm glad that you're all enjoying this so much!**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Until the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Would you look at that? Another update today? I'm on a role people! So, I forgot to mention this yesterday, but I bought an iPod Touch Sunday and I'm absolutely LOVING IT! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to read the note at the end, as it contains important information. Thank you. Now, carry on with your reading!**

Chapter Four

Natsu sighed as he walked through the deserted streets of Magnolia. It was dusk, and not a whole lot of people were out anymore. They were inside their homes, spending time with their families. _Family. Lucy. _

He looked up at the sky, a few stars twinkling like small diamonds in a dark blue velvet box. She always loved the stars. Heck, she was a_ celestial _mage. And, after a while, he grew to love the stars too. Because they reminded him of _her. _

He had just come from her grave, not too long ago. He visited her everyday, telling her of the things she was missing. He knew that she wouldn't want to miss out on all the gossip, or who was with who. Although, he never really listened to the gossip, he did tell her the things that were impossible _not _to hear.

It had been six years. Six years since she died. True, they never found the body, but how could you when the train station was blown sky high? As it turned out, a dark guild was targeting an important businessman who was traveling on the same train as her. He died, along with Lucy.

For a while, Natsu couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she was gone. He expected her to walk through the guild's doors smiling and laughing like nothing had ever happened. He expected her to be sleeping next to him in her bed. He waited for her to come back.

Mira-jane had called it denial. The whole guild had watched in agony as he waited for her to come back. They knew, but he didn't. Looking back, he couldn't believe he had been _so stupid. _

Then, one morning, he realized she was never coming back. He would never see her, hug her, kiss her, or hear her laughter ever again. And it was heart wrenching. After that day, he hadn't ever been the same.

He knew that everyone missed her. And he knew that they knew that he missed her the most. The girl he loved, his mate, she was gone forever. And he died a little inside everyday.

He still went on missions, he had to have money to pay for food after all. But he didn't get into constant fights with Gray, or Gajeel, and he didn't challenge Erza anymore. He also knew that everyone missed _him_, but the Natsu everyone knew didn't exist anymore. He died along with Lucy that day.

There were still small things that could make him smile. The next generation of Fairy Tail was definitely one of them. Gray and Juvia's son Raven, and Erza and Jellal's son Break had a friendship/rivalry much like Gray's and his own. Or at least the one that used to be.

Alice definitely took after her mother. She was one scary girl. She was always breaking up the constant fights between her brother and Raven, and constantly threatening them, much to their horror. Break was scared of his sister, even though she was a year younger than him. He was a tough boy, like both his mother and father, but he had a softer side as well.

Claus and Gilbert took after their parents as well. Natsu was well aware of Claus's fangirling and her matchmaking and she _most definitely _took after her mother. He felt kind of sorry for Fairy Tail's future members. Gilbert was quiet and kind, but he could really put up a fight when he wanted to.

Raven inherited his father's unconscious stripping habit, much to his misfortune. He looked more like his father than his mother, which Juvia didn't seem to mind at all. Natsu felt sorry for the poor kid, but the three of them were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Violet was _too much _like her mother, in Natsu's opinion. Not that he would ever verbalize it, of course. She drank quite a bit. It wasn't alcohol _yet. _But he had a feeling that when she got older, it might just turn into that. She was a nice girl though, she might seem pessimistic at first, but when you really got to know her, you would find that she really did care.

Last but not least, was Gajeel and Levy's little girl, Gremlin. She was _really _cute, and also pretty small. Natsu figured she must have inherited her mother's shortness. She was a quiet little girl, which was strange seeing as her father wasn't quiet at all and her mother wasn't exactly the silent type either. He never could figure out how that happened. She also inherited her mother's love for books, and either Claus or Violet almost always read to her.

Natsu kept special watch on these kids, since he would never have any kids of his own. Mira-jane said that he was like the unrelated uncle, keeping watch on all of the kids and taking care of them.

He had to wonder sometimes, what it would be like to be a father. What would his children look like? Would they have pink hair like him? Or would they be blonde like Lucy? Would it be a boy or a girl? How would they act? Things like that.

He could imagine it, the perfect scenario. He and Lucy would be sitting in the park, having a picnic while their children ran around and played. But, he knew no matter how much he wanted it, it would never happen.

Natsu sighed once more. If only there was a way, some way, that he could be together with her again.

Suddenly, something ran into him head on.

"Ow..." he heard a small, girlish voice say.

He looked down to find a little girl sitting on the ground, rubbing her head.

He frowned a but at her carelessness. "Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked her in concern.

He looked up at him and blinked. "I think so. Sorry I ran into you mister." she apologized.

Natsu felt a small smile creep onto his face, something that didn't happen very often. "Hey, it's alright. But you might want to watch where you're going next time, okay?"

She nodded and he offered her a hand up. She accepted and put her small hand into his. Funny, it seemed to fit so well. "Thanks mister."

He nodded. "No problem." then he glanced at the horizon, the sun was sinking pretty low. "Hey, you better get on home. It's dangerous to be out in the streets at night. Your mom and dad are probably worried about you."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the quickly setting sun. "You're right mister!" she exclaimed. "Well, sort of. I don't have a dad. But my Mama is probably really worried." a small anxious look crossed her face. I have to go mister! Sorry we couldn't talk longer!" she shouted as she ran off down the street. She turned and waved at him one last time. "Oh, and thanks!"

Natsu felt himself smiling again as he headed for his home.

The next morning, when he entered Fairy Tail, everyone was in an uproar. And I mean more so than usual.

"Where is she?" Mira-jane searched around anxiously.

"I don't know!" Erza yelled back. "She was here when we left to help Azlack and Bisca yesterday!"

Gray threw a stool towards the door as he searched. "Keep looking! She's got to be here somewhere!"

Jellal, who was one of the only people not throwing things around in his search, turned to Erza. "What if she left while we were gone?"

Erza and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at the blue haired man. Then, all eyes turned to Raven.

Erza walked over to him. "Raven!" she barked.

He stiffened into attention. "Y-yes ma'am?"

She eyed him carefully, as if seeing right through his soul. "You were with her yesterday before all the chaos, did you see where she went?"

The black headed boy shook his head. "No ma'am! See, I was standing on top of the counter and she was under it, I didn't notice if she slipped out."

Erza nodded and brought him into a hug, his head colliding with her metal breastplate. "H-hard." he muttered.

Violet took a sip of whatever kind if juice she was drinking. "You know," she began, "she was really intent on finding that Loke guy she kept mentioning. She ended up here by accident after all."

Gray smacked himself in the forehead with his palm. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that?"

Natsu stood, confused as to what was going on. "Um, what is going on?"

All eyes turned to the dragon slayer, and each and every pair widened. Erza seemed the first to recover. "Ah, well, um, you see Natsu, uh, we were um, looking for someone."

The whole guild mentally face palmed at Erza's horrible excuse. Of course it was the truth, but still.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I kind of figured that much. So, who're you looking for?"

Mira-jane laughed nervously. "Well, you see Natsu, there was a little girl who was here yesterday. She was lost and wandered in here. We were just trying to find her."

Natsu relaxed somewhat. "Oh I see. I ran into a little girl on my way home yesterday. Well, it might be more accurate if I said that _she _ran into _me._"

If it was possible, everyone's eyes widened even more. "Y-you did?" Cana stuttered, spitting out whatever alcoholic beverage she was drinking.

Natsu frowned at their weird reaction. Something was definitely not _normal _today. "Yeah...she was on her way home I think." he replied slowly.

"That means she must live in Magnolia!" Levy squealed.

"And how would we not know about this before?" Gajeel questioned.

"That is a good question..." Gray replied thoughtfully.

"Juvia thinks that maybe she just moved here a short while ago." the bluenette put in.

All eyes turned to the water mage who had previously not said a word. Gray's mouth dropped open. "Juvia! That has to be it! You're a genius!" he yelled.

Juvia blushed, still not used to receiving compliments from the man she loved, and let's not forget, was married to.

Mira slapped her forehead. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"Maybe because we were to busy panicking?" Jellal looked at Erza who smiled sheepishly.

"Well," Gajeel began, "you obviously want to find this girl, so we'd better get started. We're wasting daylight." he added gruffly.

Everyone cheered in response. "Yes! Let's go!" Mira yelled.

Then, everyone proceeded to rush out of the guild. Leaving a very confused Salamander in their wake.

**So? Did you like it? I know the beginning was sad, but I had to put that in there. Besides, all stories need a little angst, don't you think?**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

**So, I'm thinking about starting yet ANOTHER new story. I know what you're thinking, honestly I do. I understand. But I have this really good idea. Actually, two really good ideas. And I'm going to let you vote for the one you want most. Okay, here they are:**

**1. Would you like a NaLu story about a mission gone wrong and somehow they end up doing a lot of crazy things while running from a dark guild? It's genres would be humor, romance, friendship, and adventure. But most likely filed under humor/romance.**

**2. Or would you like a NaLu story based off of Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark, except, Fairy Tail style!? It's genres would be adventure, humor, friendship, suspense, romance, and general. **

**I plan on doing both of them, I just want to know which one you want me to publish first. They would both be chapter stories, and I will try to update them at least once a week, if not more. Don't worry, I still plan on updating The Princess and the Dragon, Just A Little Girl, The Partnership From Hell, and They Say Time Heals All Wounds frequently. So don't freak out. **

**Please let me know if you want story 1 or story 2. You can mention it when you review, or you can PM me. **

**I would like to thank all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! You don't know how happy that makes me!**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Until, the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! I received so many reviews asking me to update today, so I thought, "Eh, why not?" So here's chapter five! **

**Oh, and please read the note at the end. It contains important information for you all. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Kensi clung desperately to her stuffed blue cat. After she literally ran into that young man earlier, she had hurried off to find Loke. Only, it became dark shortly after, and now the only light to guide her were the street lamps and the half moon.

Her wide brown eyes nervously looked around her dark surroundings. She jumped at every noise. It wasn't that she was scared of the dark exactly, actually, that was totally the reason. She wasn't running anymore, but cautiously picking her way through the streets of Magnolia.

She yawned, and blinked a couple of times. Great. She was getting sleepy too. She listened carefully for the sound of Loke's voice, it'd been a while since she'd heard him, and that worried her. What if she couldn't find him and had to sleep outside? In the dark? In a strange town?

She picked up her pace a bit. She didn't like that idea _at all. _Suddenly, she heard what she was waiting for.

"Kensi! Please! Where are you?"

She could tell Loke was tired and she picked up her pace until she was in a full blown run. "Loke-nii!" she cried. "Loke-nii! Where are _you?_"

The celestial spirit's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard her distant cry. He began to run. "Kensi? Keep yelling! I'll come to you! Stay where you are!" he yelled back to her.

Kensi froze in her spot, stopping right under a street lamp. The dull yellow lighting making her pink hair look orange. Her eager brown eyes watched the darkness, waiting for Loke to appear. She heard fast approaching footsteps and then, Loke was right there in front of her.

Immediately, she hugged him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Loke-nii! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just saw a flying blue cat like the one Mama told me about and I ran after it without thinking! I didn't even know what I was doing! And then I got lost! I'm so sorry Loke-nii!" the little girl cried.

Loke hugged her back, totally missing the part of her apology about 'the flying blue cat'. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Let's go home, okay? Everything's all right. I'm here now."

She nodded and he picked her up. She clung to him like a lifeline as he carried her to Lucy's old home, and her knew one. Finally, at long last, they reached the door.

Loke looked down at the pink haired little girl. "Uh, hey. I think it might be best if we don't mention this whole 'wandering thing' to your mom. Okay?"

She eagerly nodded and the two sighed in relief as he walked through the door.

Lucy was upon them in an instant. "Where have you two been?" she asked as Loke handed Kensi over to her.

Loke and Kensi exchanged a look, unnoticed by Lucy. "Well, we uh..." Loke tried to think of a good excuse.

Luckily, the other party came to his rescue. "Well you see Mama, Loke-nii showed me around the town and then I asked him for ice cream. The line was _really, really _long. And so we had to wait forever. Then, we went to the park and we, how do you say that? Oh yeah. We lost track of time." the young girl smiled cheekily at her mother.

Loke stared at Kensi in amazement. Had she always been able to come up with excuses that quickly? And really good ones too! He would have to ask her about that later. Who knows? Maybe it was just a natural gift that she possessed.

Lucy smiled at her young daughter, then turned to a completely exhausted Loke. "Thanks so much Loke. You have no idea how much that meant to me. You can go back now."

Loke silently rejoiced and turned to Kensi. "Don't sweat it, Lucy. Goodnight Kensi."

The little girl waved at him, she herself also exhausted. "Night Loke-nii!"

The celestial spirit then returned to the spirit world for some well deserved shut eye.

Kensi looked around her new home. Ever since she could remember, they had always moved around. Her Mama never stayed in one place too long, not that she understood why. She had never felt comfortable in the places they had lived before, but now, now was a different story.

She felt that this place was home. It was different, and she liked it. She smiled slightly. "Hey Mama?"

Lucy looked down at her young daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Kensi's smile never left her face as her tired eyes slid shut and she slowly drifted off into dreamland. "I really...like...home."

Lucy smiled at the sleeping girl in her arms before laying her in a spare bed. She pulled the thick blue comforter over her and sat down beside the sleeping girl. "I do too, sweetheart." she whispered.

The next morning, Kensi was awakened by the smell of breakfast. She bolted up in bed. Her excited eyes scanning the room. Quickly, she threw back the covers and jumped down. She ran to the window and pulled back the curtain.

Her bright eyes scanned the streets below. And she was ecstatic that it was a nice, sunny day outside. That meant more exploring. She ran downstairs and plopped herself down in a chair at the table. Lucy smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, Kensi. How did you sleep?" she asked.

Kensi took a rather large bite of pancakes and washed it down with milk. "Good."

Lucy took a sip of her orange juice. "That's good. So, how would you like to go to the park today?"

Kensi's eyes widened and she almost choked on her bite of sausage. "For real? We can go today?"

Lucy laughed. "Yes. For real."

Immediately, Kensi scarfed her food down and patiently waited for her mother to finish eating and do the dishes. Lucy laid out a nice dark blue sundress and some sandals for her daughter to wear and Kensi quickly changed into them.

Lucy directed the little girl to sit down on the bed while she put her hair up in her usual pigtails. Kensi kicked her feet back and forth and hummed a little tune while she waited.

"Hey Mama?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Yes Kensi?"

"What is that weird bird thing on your hand?" she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Lucy finished tying up the second pigtail and looked at her daughter. She had never asked about her Fairy Tail mark before. "Well," Lucy began, "it's a mark. You see, I belong to a guild called Fairy Tail. Or at least I used to. And so, whoever saw it immediately knew that I belonged to that specific guild." she smiled. "Your father had one too."

Kensi's eyes widened when she heard her mother mention Fairy Tail. Hadn't that been the exact same place she had been yesterday? She had decided to keep quiet about that. Neither telling Loke or Lucy about her adventure. But the last thing her mother said, 'Your father had one too.'

Did that mean that her father had been a member of Fairy Tail as well? Is that how she had met him? Had they been partners? Is that how her mother knew about the flying blue cat?

"Well, I think we're ready!" Lucy said, grabbing her shoulder bag and slipping on her shoes.

Kensi grabbed her stuffed blue cat and stuffed her feet into her sandals. Then, two of them headed toward the park. Kensi watched the people who mulled about in the streets. It was a nice sunny, warm day, and there were more people out than yesterday.

Her thoughts turned back to what her mother had said before they'd left. She really didn't know much about her father, because her mother always looked sad when she talked about him. Kensi didn't like it when she was sad.

But now she was curious. Extremely curious. She knew that her mother hadn't seen her father in around six years. But she didn't know why. She knew that her father was no longer around, as in no longer living. But she didn't know how it had happened. She wanted to know what he was like.

She took a deep breath. "Hey Mama?" she asked in a small voice.

Lucy looked down at her. "Yes? What is it?"

Kensi closed her eyes tightly. "Can you please tell me about Daddy?" she asked in a rush.

The celestial mage smiled softly down at her daughter. She had known this question would come eventually. The two walked into the park and Lucy sat down on a bench and patted at the spot beside her.

"I was wondering when you would ask that." she said. "Of course I'll tell you about him. You have a right to know after all." she smiled. "Well, he was handsome." Kensi giggled and Lucy looked at her. "What?"

The little girl smiled brightly up at her mother. "Oh nothing. Keep going!"

Lucy eyed her daughter and laughed a bit as well. "Well, I was only telling you the truth!" she defended herself. "Anyway, he had a strong sense of loyalty. He used to beat up anyone who disrespected the name of Fairy Tail." her eyes closed as she reminisced about the old times. "Speaking of which, he used to destroy almost everything when we went on a mission." she made a face. "Of course, he wasn't the only one, but still!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"But really, he was a bit of a pyromaniac. Of course, he did use _fire magic_, but I think he really enjoyed destroying this and blowing things up. Now, I know that most of the time he didn't even _mean _to do it. It was an accident. But I can think of a few instances when he destroyed things on purpose."

Kensi giggled again at her mother's recount of missions that they went on. "He was an idiot. Or at least that's what I thought. Well, Gray did as well and also maybe Erza sometimes...But he was kind, caring, strong, and loyal. And I mean really strong. Although, he used to fight with Gray at least five times a day. And then Erza would have to break them up. They had what you call a rivalry. Which is like a sort of competition. But in all honesty, they were really good friends."

Kensi smiled as she remembered Raven and Break's fight from the day before. So that's what a rivalry was like, huh? Well, if that's the way her father was, Kensi wondered if maybe she too, would have a rival/friend someday.

"And he loved me, and I loved him." Lucy's eyes clouded a little at this statement.

Kensi looked up at her mother. "Did he love me?" she asked quietly.

Lucy smiled softly down at her daughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Oh sweetheart, he would have loved you _so much._" she said, hugging her daughter tightly. "So, so much. More than you would ever know."

Kensi looked up at Lucy with tears in her eyes. "I-I wish...I wish that I could have met him."

Lucy kissed her forehead. "I know sweetheart. Me too. Me too."

The two of them sat like that for a while. Kensi imagining what it would be like to meet her father, and Lucy wondering what it would be like if he were there with him. Quite a while later, Kensi looked up at her mother.

"Hey Mama, do you think it's all right if I go play now? I want to see those rose bushes over there." she asked.

Lucy patted her daughter's pink head. "Of course. You go on, and I'll sit here. Just remember, don't wander off too far, okay?"

Kensi nodded. "Okay!" she yelled as she hopped off the bench and ran to the rose bushes.

She stooped over and sniffed the red flower. A sweet smell invading her nose. She smiled, it was nice. Of course, she rather liked the stars, but, you couldn't smell stars. So she liked to smell the flowers instead.

She walked around the tall bush to the other side. Suddenly, someone called out to her.

"Hey you!"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She spun around to find herself only a few feet away from Raven.

She yelped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?" she demanded.

He seemed relieved for some reason. "Looking for you."

Kensi looked at him in surprise. "Why were you looking for me?" she questioned him.

He grinned. "Oh no. Not just me. _Everyone _is looking for you."

Her eyes widened and she frowned slightly. "Why is everyone looking for _me?_"

Raven shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But they're all over Magnolia searching for you."

Kensi pointed out an obvious and important fact. "But you've already 'found' me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know. Maybe we could just let them search for a while longer. It would give them all something to do other than fight and drink."

Kensi giggled. "I guess so. But I wasn't really hiding in the first place."

He sighed. "Yeah. I just figured that you probably went to find that Loke guy you were talking about and then went home. But everyone was so intent on finding you that I thought it better to just keep quiet."

Kensi smiled and laughed. Then, she noticed something. "Hey, where are your clothes?"

Raven looked down to find himself only wearing pants and shoes. "What! When did that happen?" he yelled in surprise.

Kensi laughed so hard that she clutched her sides and fell to the ground.

**So, how was it? **

**I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes/errors. I try, I really do. **

**Okay. So there are a few things I need to address. **

**Numero Uno: I received a review from someone that said that I should finish this story THEN do another one. Now, I would like to point out that I said this in the last chapter, but I will be regularly updating my other stories, including this one. Mkay? Mkay. I AM going to do another story shortly, which I told you you could choose. (Refer to last chapter end author's note if you have no idea what I'm talking about.) But I WILL update my other stories frequently. Okay? **

**Number Two: I am SO glad that there are other Indiana Jones fans out there. I grew up with boys (and I'm still growing up, mind you) so I was always a bit of a tomboy. I'm more girlish now that I'm a teenager, but I absolutely LOVE the Indiana Jones movies. Raiders of the Lost Ark being my favorite. I received a review that said that it was better to do a story from scratch. I'm very grateful to you, reviewer (you know who you are!) for that and I totally agree. But, just so you know, the story I'm working on is VERY LOOSELY based off of Raiders. There will be some situations which are sort of the same, and I may use some of the lines from the movie, but other than that, it's pretty much my own idea. So, yeah. **

**Number Three: Now, I know I just updated yesterday, and then again today, but don't get used to it. I'm a very busy person and I'm about to get a lot busier because I'm going to start volunteering at my local animal shelter. I don't have a set update schedule for this, or any of my other stories because MY schedule is totally unpredictable, but I will do my best. So bear with me, okay?**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and the favorites, and the follows! You don't know how much it means to me. **

**I don't want to offend anyone with what I said earlier, so if that doesn't pertain to you, you can just ignore it. But I really felt like I needed to make things clear. So, don't get mad at me, please. It would break my heart. **

**I received a particular review at a low point today that just made me smile. It was awesome. So I thank you, Shortypink, for that. I'm quite glad that you think I have delicious taste! **

**I love all your reviews!**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**(Because the more reviews I receive, the more motivated I am to update this and my other stories.)**

**Until the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, another chapter three days in a row? I'm on a roll people! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Lucy sighed as she sat on the bench in the park. There was almost no one around today, and she wondered why. Usually, the place was bustling. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her daughter only a short while before.

She hadn't seen Natsu in six years. And, obviously, she was never going to again, after what happened at the train station so many years before. She could remember that day like it only happened yesterday.

_She stepped into the train and slid into her seat. She waved one last time to Natsu, who still looked a bit on the sick side. She laughed and shook her head at her partner. There weren't many people at the train station today, only a handful. _

_Apparently, there was some high up businessman traveling on the same train as herself today. She doubted, however, that he was headed to Hargeon. The trains whistle blew and it lurched into motion. She sighed and settled back into her seat. _

_Only, they didn't make it very far. There was a loud commotion at the other end of the train and suddenly, the train exploded. _

_Lucy didn't really remember what had happened, or that she had called on Loke. But the next thing she knew, they were in a forest somewhere. An old woman had found Lucy and tended to her wounds, taking her in as a daughter. _

_Lucy was very grateful to this woman, whose name was quite strange. The old woman had suggested that Lucy call her Granny Near. Lucy had thought it was different, but she went along with it. When Lucy asked about the incident where the train exploded, Granny Near had given her a sad look. _

"_Apparently, my dear, a dark guild blew the train and the station to kill that businessman. You said that you survived because you called on your celestial spirit, but there were no other survivors." _

_Lucy had immediately thought of Natsu. There was no way. He couldn't, he couldn't be dead. It was impossible. Natsu never died. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. He just couldn't be gone. _

_She had cried a lot that day. All her spirits, yes, even Aquarius, had tried to comfort her, but to no avail. The man she loved with all her heart was dead, and there had been nothing she could have done to stop it. _

_A few days later, Lucy had woken up quite nauseous. She didn't understand why, but when she got out of bed, she threw up. Granny Near knew immediately what was wrong and gave her diagnosis. _

"_Lucy," she had begun rather grimly, and Lucy feared that she had a terminal disease. Suddenly, the old woman broke into a smile. "You're pregnant."_

_The young celestial mage sat in shock. "I-I'm what?"_

_Granny Near smiled. "I've always wanted a grandchild! What a day! What a day indeed!"_

_Pregnant? Grandchild? CHILD? _

"_Wait," Lucy put up her hands. "y-you don't mean..."_

_Granny Near turned around and smirked at her. "Oh no, my dear. I'm quite serious. I believe you'll be having a dragon slayer's child in a couple months." _

_Lucy's mouth had dropped open and she couldn't properly form a sentence. This had given the old woman quite a laugh. _

_And so, nine months later, a cry of a baby was heard throughout the forest. _

_The baby had been a girl. She had pink hair and big brown eyes. Lucy had decided to name her Kensi. Granny Near rejoiced, saying, "I've always wanted a little granddaughter!" _

_Lucy decided to stay with the old woman, as she was really getting on in her years. She helped her around the house, worked in her garden, and so on. When Kensi was old enough, she too began to help the kind old woman who had so graciously taken her mother in. _

_Only, one day the inevitable had happened. The old woman had died. Her last wish had been that Lucy take her 'sweet little troublemaker' back to her home. Lucy's home. In Magnolia. So that she could meet her family. Of course, the old woman was referring to Fairy Tail, Lucy's family. _

_The celestial mage had promised her, and a few days later, they had a funeral. It was a sad time, Kensi had never seen a person die before. She had never been to a funeral before. But, somehow she knew that her grandmother wasn't coming back. _

_Soon after, the two of them had set out for Magnolia. _

It had happened just a short while ago, a little over a month to be precise. Lucy knew that she had to take Kensi to Fairy Tail, but there were several questions floating through her head. What would everyone be like? How much will they have changed? Will they even accept her back? Did she even have enough willpower to face them after what happened?

She sighed and her head dropped into her hands. Shortly after, she felt someone sit down beside her. It sounded like they had been running hard. She tilted her head and peeked at the person through her fingers.

It was a man. He was tall and had black hair. He was wearing no shirt. He had a cross pendant dangling form his neck. He was-hey wait! He wasn't wearing a shirt!

Lucy's head shot up. "Hey you pervert! This is a public park! There are kids here! Put on a shirt why don't you!" she yelled as she pointed to him.

The man, startled, turned to look at the woman who had accused him. When he saw her, his eyes widened, and so did hers.

"Lucy!"

"Gray!"

Kensi finally stood up from her position on the ground. Her sides ached from laughing so hard. She looked at the frantic boy trying to find his missing shirt. Only, somehow in the process, he had lost his pants, socks, and shoes as well.

Kensi's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to smother her laughter. He was getting no where! She spotted his pants a few feet away in a bush, and wondered just _how _in the world they ended up there. She walked over and picked them up.

"Hey Raven! I found your pants!" she held them up in glee.

The black headed boy sighed in relief and took the pair from her. "Thanks Kens."

She smiled at him. "Hey! I've never had a nickname before!" she laughed cheerfully.

Raven cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment. "Well, erm, yeah. I just thought it fit."

The pink haired girl smiled at him brightly. "Oh no! I love it! Thank you!"

He coughed and blushed before realizing something. "Hey! I still haven't found my shirt!"

This remark sent his companion into another laughing fit. Soon, they had recovered all the lost articles of clothing and the boy was fully dressed once more.

Suddenly, Violet and Gremlin appeared. "There you two are! We've been searching for you everywhere!" the blonde girl pointed to them.

Gremlin ran to Kensi and hugged her. Kensi patted her head. "I missed you too Gremlin."

Violet scowled. "I ran out of juice while we were searching. Thanks a lot Raven."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry." he replied sarcastically.

The two bickered back and forth for a while, Kensi and Gremlin watching from the sidelines. Then, something happened that none of them saw coming.

"Hey look! It's those Fairy Tail brats! Their parents were the ones who destroyed our guild and beat up the boss! Let's take 'em for revenge! Their parents couldn't live with themselves if anything happened to their 'precious children'!" a man shouted to his partner.

The other man grinned sadistically. "Yeah, let's get 'em!"

Kensi grabbed hold of Gremlin as all four of the kid's eyes widened.

"Run!" Raven shouted and the four took off.

The two men found it hard to keep up with the four children. Of course, these were the kids of some of Fairy Tail's most destructive, fast, or strong mages and, luckily for them, they inherited their parents traits.

One of the men cursed as Kensi, dragging Gremlin along with her, cleared a four foot wall with no problem but he ran head on into it. The other fell as he tripped over a sack of beans Raven threw down and Violet had cut open.

Suddenly, Kensi felt Gremlin being torn from her grasp and heard her scream. She spun around to find one of the men smirking at her, holding Gremlin up by the back of her dress. The small girl was kicking and crying, but she couldn't get down.

Violet tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell hard. She bit her lip as she looked at her badly bruised knee. Raven stopped and started back to her. She looked up and scowled at him.

"You idiot! Keep running! I don't need your help! Go! Get away! Save yourself!" she screamed at him.

But he didn't turn around. He picked up his pace. "You know the rules! It's no man left behind! We have to protect our nakama! There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" he yelled at her.

The other man picked her up and grinned, taunting the black headed boy. "No! You idiot! I know the rules! But you have to get away! You have to help Kensi and Gremlin! Go! Don't worry about me!"

Raven ground his teeth together. Violet was like a sister to him, there was no way in hell that he would let her get taken away by this creep.

Kensi glared at the man who held Gremlin. "Let her go." she demanded firmly.

The man laughed at her. "What's a little girl like you gonna do? You can't hurt me!"

Kensi growled at the man. "I said, _let her go._" her voice was like steel.

He grinned at her. "No."

Kensi's fits clenched and unclenched. What could she do? She didn't know much magic like her mother, and Loke wasn't there to help her.

Suddenly, her own words rang in her ears.

"_Then I would bite him!" _

She ran her tongue over her sharp fangs. She couldn't bite him if he wasn't up close, and there was no way she was going to chance getting caught. Unless...

She started to back away slowly. Then, she turned and ran. The man stood there, startled. He hadn't expected her to run, he took off after her. She ran a lot slower than before, she needed this to work.

The man soon caught up with her and grabbed her with his free hand. "Ha! It looks like all that running wore you out, brat. Now I've got you and the little shrimp girl."

Kensi struggled, but she wasn't really trying. She just needed it to look real. She ran her tongue over her teeth once more. The man pulled her along, until they were standing a few hundred feet away from his partner who was holding Violet.

Raven looked in shock when he saw the other two girls being held hostage. "C'mon, get that other brat and let's get out of here!" the man called to his companion.

Kensi winked at Raven, who in turn, gave her a confused look. "Let us go!" she cried.

Violet caught on to the younger girls plan and followed her. "You heard the girl! You have no right to hold us! So put me down!" she yelled at the man who was holding her.

The men smirked. "No, we're not letting you go. Your parents destroyed our guild, and we're getting them back for it. They would be heartbroken if something happened to their precious children."

Violet smirked as well. "Ha. Then they would come and beat the crap out of you."

The man tightened his grip on her waist and she let out a yelp. Raven was furious. "Let them go!" he yelled.

Kensi knew this was the perfect opportunity. She glanced at Violet, who smirked in response. Suddenly, when the men were least expecting it, they attacked.

"I'm all fired up!" the young pink headed girl yelled.

Kensi sunk her sharp fangs into the man's hand, causing him to yell out in pain and release his grip on herself and Gremlin. Kensi caught the falling girl and quickly ran. Violet kneed the man below the belt, causing him to double over in pain and release her.

Raven stood in shock once more before running to help his fallen comrade who was hopping on one foot. He threw an arm around her and the two of them took off after Kensi and Gremlin.

The men got an even bigger surprise when they were ambushed by none other than Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Laxus. Well, they should have known not to mess with their children. It was basically a law, after all.

Kensi collapsed in the green grass back at the park. Gremlin smiled gratefully at her savior. Soon after, Raven and Violet followed suit and the three of them lay panting.

Raven turned to Kensi. "I can't believe a girl like you came up with a plan like that."

Kensi smiled and gave a high five to both Violet and Raven.

Violet grinned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**So? I bet you weren't expecting _that. _I had to answer some prominent questions in this story, and I chose this chapter to do so.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

**OMW! So many reviews! I almost cried this morning when I checked my email! I had 44 from FanFiction! **

**Okay, so I've received several reviews asking when Natsu will _FINALLY _****meet Lucy. I'm not telling. You'll just have to read and find out. **

**So, Natsu thinks Lucy id dead, Lucy thinks Natsu is dead, Kensi has never met her father, the kids almost got kidnapped, and Lucy met Gray. **

**I'm full of suspense. **

**I love all your favorites, follows, and reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so much!**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Until the next update, this is Sonata, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't hurt me! I know, it's been a while since I updated, I have several reasons for this. Number one: I knew where I wanted this to go, but I had no idea how to get it there. Number Two: I'm writing a fanfic for my best friend as a gift. It's a One Direction fanfic, I'm having a lot of fun writing it, but it's kind of weird because I'm not a Directioner or anything...Number Three: I have been very busy lately. School, family matters, etc. **

**Anyway, I know it's shorter than the others, but here's chapter seven!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Natsu thought he had his guild figured out, but maybe he didn't. He didn't know what they were up to, and he didn't know why they were up to it. It made no sense to him. But, a lot of things were like that. He just usually didn't have this sort of problem with his guild.

He let out a frustrated groan. It had been about two hours since everyone left and no one had returned. He decided enough was enough. He would go and find someone who would explain the current situation to him. It wasn't that he was stupid, no. Indeed, he was a lot smarter than people thought he was. He just didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

He rose from his seat and walked outside. There was no one around today, he didn't blame them. He wouldn't want to be outside with all the members of Fiore's most destructive guild running loose either.

Natsu thought about who he could search out that would tell him the full story. Erza was out of the question. She was too scary. Jellal would probably tell him, but then there was the problem of dealing with Erza as well. So he was a definite no.

Levy would most likely tell him as well, but Gajeel was pretty protective, and he wouldn't tell Natsu the time of day. He shook his head. Levy was out too. Cana might tell him, but there was no guarantee. He had a fifty-fifty chance with her. So, probably not. Laxus was out, if Cana was a fifty-fifty, Laxus was about a ninety-nine, and that left him with an extremely narrow one percent margin. Too small.

Juvia could probably tell him, but you never could tell with her. Mira-jane was a no. While she would probably tell him, he would have a hard time getting away from her. He wouldn't ask Freed either. That left him with one choice. And he wasn't to happy about it.

Natsu set off to find the one person who he knew would tell him rather unwillingly. He walked through the deserted streets, a couple of times he caught sight of his fellow guild members. Finally, he ended up at the park.

Something caught Natsu's attention. Was that...pink? He looked again. It seemed to be moving. He also smelled a familiar scent in the area, but he brushed it off. His interest in the moving pink object behind some bushes.

He heard Violet's voice and walked over.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

This remark brought laughter and Natsu's curiosity peeked even more.

Kensi grinned and looked up at the clouds. "Well, I just did what my instinct told me to do. That and I remembered what I told my Mama earlier. She was asking me what I would do if someone tried to take me, and I told her I would bite them. It really works."

Raven and Violet laughed. "Is that why you bit my dad yesterday?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "That was a misunderstanding, I think."

Raven turned his head to her. "How sharp _are _your teeth?"

Kensi pulled back the corner of her mouth, revealing sharp, white fangs. "Mama says they're like dragon teeth. My dad had fangs or something I think."

Raven grinned. "Cool!"

Violet nodded. "Weapon number one! Kensi's teeth!" she called out.

The three of them burst into laughter. "Weapon number two! Violet's knee!" Kensi announced.

Raven made a disturbed face causing the girls to laugh even harder. "Yeah Violet, I know they were trying to take us but, you could have gone a little easier on him..." he cringed at the memory.

Violet grinned. "Well, I do my best. At least I didn't electrocute him." she made a smug face.

Kensi bit her lip to hide her huge grin. "Yeah Raven, that would have hurt a lot worse."

The boy didn't seem convinced. "If you say so..."

Gremlin pulled on Kensi's sleeve. "Thank you for saving me." she said quietly.

The others eyes widened. "Y-you talked! You can talk!" Raven shouted.

Kensi hugged the small girl. "So cute! And your welcome." she smiled.

Violet pumped a fist into the air. "Aye! The girl can talk! She just doesn't do it very much!" she grinned. "We need to celebrate!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement. They pumped their fists in the air as well. "Aye!" they called.

Violet sat up. "I'll make a speech, alright? No interrupting!" she pointed her finger to the sky. "My fellow team members, today, we completed a very dangerous mission! You see, today, we were almost kidnapped! But it was thanks to Kensi's and my efforts that we were saved! Of course, we cannot forget Raven and Gremlin's aid in our battle as well, and we thank them for their courage! Today, we honor Kensi with a grand prize for her brave efforts and chivalry! Today, we welcome a new member of Fairy Tail! Please give a warm welcome to our newest member! Kensi!"

The other two clapped loudly and Kensi smiled. Raven patted her on the back. "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail, Kens."

Suddenly, Kensi noticed something. She waved. "Hey! I know you! You're that guy from last night!"

she called out.

Three different pairs of eyes turned to find a pink headed dragon slayer headed in their direction. Raven, Violet, and Gremlin looked at their friend in surprise. "You know him?" Raven asked, his mouth agape.

Kensi chuckled. "You look like a fish." Violet snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "I met him on the streets last night while I was searching for Loke-nii. Well, actually, I ran into him. Like, literally. He helped me up and told me I'd better go home because my parents were probably worried. He was nice."

Natsu made it to them at that moment. He looked down at her. "You're that little girl from last night. The one that ran into me. You know, you should really watch where you're going." he scolded, but he was smiling.

Kensi blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that mister."

Natsu noticed the other three who were present. "Raven, Violet, Gremlin, what are you three doing here?" he questioned in surprise.

Violet shot Raven a look. There were similar questions running through both of their heads. Why did Natsu and Kensi look so much alike? Violet's eyes widened as she remembered their incident earlier. Kensi had yelled, "I'm all fired up!" right before she'd bit the man's hand. There was only one person she knew who used that phrase.

The blonde looked at the waiting dragon slayer. "Ah, we...well, we were just, you know, we decided to come to the park today!" she mentally kicked herself.

Raven gave her a weird look that was mixed with fear, anger, and confusion. "Yeah...that's it."

Gremlin nodded her head in agreement.

Natsu gave the three of them a disbelieving look but decided to go along with their story. He turned back to the girl with pink hair. "I don't think I know your name, and I've never seen you before last night."

Kensi smiled. "Well, my Mama and I just moved here yesterday. We used to live in this really cool cottage out in the woods with my Granny Near. She was really nice!" her face dropped. "But, but she died a few months ago. She wanted my Mama to bring me back here, to Magnolia, where my Mama lived before I was born. So, we live here now."

Natsu didn't like to see the sad look on the small girl's face. He ruffled her pink hair. "Hey now, it's alright."

Kensi smiled up at him. "Yeah, thanks mister."

Lucy and Gray stared at each other in surprise.

"L-Lucy? Is that really you?"

"G-Gray! I didn't expect to see you here!" Lucy squeaked.

So, Lucy wasn't really dead? She was alive? After all those years she was really alive!

"Y-yeah. Me neither." he smiled nervously back at her.

Lucy laughed. "So, have you finally gone out with Juvia yet?" she asked with a smirk.

Gray smirked back at her. Oh, this was going to be good. "Well, I guess you could say that. You see Lucy, Juvia and I are married."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "M-married?" she smiled. "Good for Juvia! And you, of course you."

Gray nodded. "So are Mira and Freed, Cana and Laxus, and I'm sure you'll definitely approve of this match, Gajeel and Levy." he informed her.

Lucy's eyes had stars in them. "Really? I'm so happy for her! And everyone else of course!"

Gray leaned back against the bench. "Oh, I forgot one. You're not gonna believe this, Erza's also settled down. With Jellal."

Lucy smiled. "Good for her. She needed that." suddenly, she remembered something from before, something she needed to know for sure. "Hey Gray, about Natsu...is he, is he really alive?" she asked quietly, looking down at her hands. "I-if he is. He's probably already found someone else. I-I just needed to know. For sure."

Gray stared at her in shock. "Flame-brain? He's fine. Well, not so much without you, but he's still alive. Boy, he'll be shocked to see you. And extremely happy I guess." he laughed. "Besides, that idiot could never love anyone else. Not like he loves you. So I wouldn't worry about it. Now, it's my turn to ask a question. What happened to you? Where did you go?" his face held a serious expression.

Lucy sighed. She knew that she would have to explain. So, she cleared her throat and told him the whole story. It was nice to be able to talk to an old friend. Gray sat quietly until the end. Lucy sighed again. "And that's what happened. I am so sorry." she hung her head.

Gray swallowed. "So...Kensi really is you and dragon breath's child." he said quietly. "I knew it!" he yelled.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Hey now, you don't have to go announcing it to everyone in Fiore..."

Gray smiled and patted her on the back. "I always knew you'd make a good mother Lucy. That idiot's going to be ecstatic when he finds out."

Lucy bit her lip. "How do I even face him, after all this time? I mean, what will he think of me?"

Gray shook his head. "He's Natsu and he loves you. What do you think?"

Lucy smiled at bit. "I guess you're right. But how do I even tell him...I just...I have no idea..."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I could help you, because that idiot is still as stupid as ever."

Raven and Violet's minds were in overdrive. This was too much. Natsu and Kensi looked so much alike...it was either that they were father and daughter, or something was seriously messed up. Gremlin didn't notice her friends' predicament however and hugged Kensi.

She looked up at Natsu. "Kensi is my hero. She saved me from the bad guys today!"

Kensi blushed a little and patted the small girl's head. "I wouldn't say that..." she laughed nervously.

But the little girl beamed at her. "Of course Ke-chan! They were going to take me and you stopped them!"

Kensi's entire face was red. "I-I, n-no, t-that's not..."

Natsu watched the two girls carefully. There was something about Kensi, it seemed so familiar, and yet he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He scratched his head. What was it?

Meanwhile, Lucy had noticed something important. She stood up suddenly.

Gray looked at her in confusion. "Lucy, what is it?"

She turned to look at him with a scared face. "Kensi! I don't see her anymore!"

Gray stood as well. "Let's find her."

Lucy walked over to where she had last seen her daughter. "She has this habit of wandering off, not intentionally, but it happens a lot. I'm so worried that she-"

Gray bumped into the blonde. "Lucy? What is it? Is everything-"

He cut himself off when he saw what she was looking at. About two-hundred feet in front of the sat Raven, Violet, Gremlin, Kensi, and Natsu. NATSU of all people.

Kensi caught sight of the two out of the corner of her sharp eyes and smiled. She waved at them. "Mama! Gray! Over here!" she called out to the two stunned adults.

Natsu turned to see who she was calling to and froze.

Blonde hair, brown eyes, shocked expression, that was...it was Lucy. Lucy was standing right in front of him. His eyes widened.

"LUCY!"

**OH...what _have I done? _**

**Well, you will see. Won't you? **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. I try, I really do.**

**Let me just say one thing...**

**SO MANY REVIEWS! OVER A HUNDRED!**

**YES!**

**JUST YES!**

**Okay, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received, and all the favorites and follows. You are wonderful! Too kind!**

**Now that it's getting close to the end, I'm sort of sad. It will be my first ever chapter fic that I'm finishing. **

**So, I have a question for you all.**

**Would you like me to do a sequel? **

**Like when Kensi, Raven, Violet, Gremlin, Break, Alice, Gilbert, and Claus are older? **

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and especially review!**

**- Sonata**


	8. Chapter 8

***cries* It's the last chapter! I don't know how to handle it! I would like to thank everyone who had supported me throughout the writing and updating of this story. All your reviews, favorites, and follows mean so much to me! Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you! Oh, who am I kidding, this isn't a Grammy acceptance speech. Carry on reading. I will explain things at the end of the chapter that you might be confused about. Thank you all again!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Lucy was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't say a word. There, right in front of her, was the man she loved and the father of her child. She had believed Gray when he'd told her that Natsu was still alive, but seeing him in person...it was, it knocked the wind out of her.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she managed to swallow the lump in her throat. Kensi ran up to her and hugged her legs. She looked up at the blonde with bright brown eyes. "Mama, these are my friends! This is Raven, Violet, and Gremlin. And I met that guy on the street the other night!"

This time, it was Natsu's mind that was in overdrive. Lucy had a daughter? Is that why she seemed so familiar? Lucy was alive? She was actually standing right in front of him? She wasn't dead? Was this a dream?

Suddenly, Lucy ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I thought you...I'm so sorry Natsu!" she cried, clinging to him.

He pulled her close to him. "Shhh Lucy, don't cry. It's alright. Everything's fine." he may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out.

Gray crossed his arms and smiled at the scene before him. Raven stood up and helped Violet off the ground. The two made their way over to where Gray, Kensi, and Gremlin were standing. "So..." Raven began, "I take it that they were a couple years ago..."

Violet smacked him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for? I could drop you you know!" he yelled at her.

She shot him a glare. "Don't be stupid! Of course they were a couple years ago! Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were together together. Duh. If you paid attention to what people talk about in the guild every now and then you would've known this already!" she rolled her eyes.

Gray snickered at his son's face. Kensi tugged on his pant leg. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ah, well, a happy reunion."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's a reunion?"

He scratched his head. He never thought he would be explaining to a six-year-old that her parents who thought each other were dead, were meeting for the first time in six years. Wow, how could he have prepared for this?

Gray laughed nervously. "Erm, well, you see, your mama and that guy over there haven't seen each other in a long time. They were, uh, _very close _before an accident a few years ago. And they're very happy to see each other again."

The young girl blinked. "Oh, so a reunion is like when you haven't seen each other in a long time and you meet again."

Gray nodded and coughed. "Uh, yeah."

Kensi's eyebrows furrowed once more. "So...what about the flying blue cat?"

Gray's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Did this girl always ask such random and unexplainable questions? "W-what flying blue cat?"

Kensi frowned. "The flying blue cat that led me to Fairy Tail. Where did he go?"

And suddenly it all made sense. Gray laughed and patted the girl's pink head. "You'll see him, don;t worry. Just give it a little time."

She nodded and Gray recrossed his arms. So Happy led Kensi to the guild huh? He shook his head. That exceed probably somehow knew all along that Kensi was Natsu's daughter, and yet he chose to keep it to himself. Gray didn't know how he found out, he was kind of scary sometimes...Gray gulped. How much did he know about the rest of them?

Lucy pulled back. "I, I have something to tell you." she said quietly looking down at her feet.

Natsu held onto her. "What is it?"

Lucy bit her lip. "It's about Kensi. She, she's your daughter."

Natsu's mouth fell open. He tried to say something, _anything_, but nothing would come out. To Lucy, he looked like a gaping fish. Finally, he was able to find his voice. "Y-you mean it? You're serious?"

Lucy looked up at him a little. "Yeah. I've raised her by myself, except when Granny Near was alive, and she really needs a father. But if you don't want that responsibility, I understand. I mean, I haven't seen you in six years and then I come back and dump this heavy burden on you. I'm sorry. If you don't-" her rambling was cut short when a pair of lips crashed against hers.

Gremlin squeaked and Violet quickly covered her eyes while Raven threw his hands over Kensi's wide brown orbs. Gray choked on his laughter and both Raven and Violet turned to glare at him.

Finally, Lucy and Natsu broke apart. "Are you kidding me, Luce?" she shivered at his voice in her ear. It was a lot huskier than before. "I'm not the type of guy to leave his loved ones all alone like that. Besides, I've always wanted kids with you."

Lucy smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Well then I guess that settles it. Now we just have to tell her. She's been asking about you."

Lucy turned to where a wide eyed Kensi was standing next to a scowling Raven. "Kensi!" she called. "Would you come here please?"

The young girl slowly walked over and looked up at her mother. "Y-yes Mama?" she asked meekly.

Lucy smiled. "Kensi, this is your father." she indicated Natsu with her right hand.

Kensi's mouth fell open and she stared at the two in shock. "You mean, he's not dead? He's alive? Like, for really truly?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Her mother and father smiled. "For really truly." Natsu whispered as he picked her up.

Kensi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really missed you Dad." she said happily.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a soft smile. "Me too."

It took a lot of explaining to a very happy and extremely confused guild to gt them to understand what had happened. Lucy was warmly welcomed back to the guild, and Kensi was especially welcomed.

Almost everyone was at the wedding, and Lucy was relieved that Juvia would no longer look at her as a love rival. She never was one in the first place! Lucy of course, looked beautiful as always, and Natsu even wore a suit.

Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Mira-jane all made exceptional bridesmaids. And interestingly enough, Natsu's best man was Gray. The party lasted for hours afterward, which resulted in quite a few people getting drunk, or at least more so than usual.

Natsu, Lucy, Kensi, and Happy all lived well, happily, in Lucy's house. Kensi was ecstatic when she finally got to meet the exceed, who had a _lot _of explaining to do.

Raven, Alice, and Kensi decided that they would be on a team when they were old enough to go on requests. They would be 'the new strongest team in Fairy Tail', as Violet put it. Break and Raven still fought everyday, and once even had a fight over who would marry Kensi when they were older.

The girls had watched this fight with keen interest, especially Claus. When it was over, Kensi had declared that she would marry neither Raven nor Break. And the chain of events that were created after her statement went something like this: Claus was sent into a spiraling depression, Gray made fun of his son for about a week, Violet mocked both of the boys for a month, Gremlin didn't really understand the situation, and Kensi ended up apologizing to Claus and telling her that when she was old enough, she _would _marry someone, she just wasn't ready to decide now. And that there was no way she was letting the boys decide anyway.

From that day forward, Claus was scheming about who she would set poor unsuspecting Kensi up with when she was older. Poor girl would never even see it coming.

Natsu made a great father, just as Lucy, Mira, and just about everyone else in Fairy Tail knew he would. If any boy tried anything weird with his daughter, he threatened to burn them to a crisp. Same with Lucy.

Everything was set right once again. Lucy was back, and she'd brought her and Natsu's daughter with her. She had reunited with her loved one, and they had gotten married. Fairy Tail was right with the world again.

Of course, there would be problems in the future, but no one was worried. After all, Fairy Tail's strongest team had been reunited. And their new strongest team was still in the process of learning, but everyone knew it would be alright.

Well, except for the younger generations habits they inherited from their parents. More bills from the council were yet to come. Makarov only hoped this wouldn't result in jail time...

**I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE COMPLETED MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY! **

**Okay, I realized that there ARE some things I need to explain. So here goes: Now, Lucy thought Natsu was dead and vice versa. But, I realized that Lucy's landlady told her that Natsu used to come to her house until about two years after her death. Now, Lucy didn't know if this was true or not, so when she met Gray in the park, she asked him. I know I should have thought of a better scenario...I just couldn't okay?**

**Sorry, I meant to explain that _way earlier,_ but I forgot. So please forgive me.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story until the very end. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I loved the favorites and follows as well!**

**Now, I know I asked this question before, and I got some pretty good feedback, but would you like me to do a sequel to this story? It would be about Kensi and her friends, as well as the original Fairy Tail members. **

**Please let me know!**

**Thank you all once again! I enjoyed this very much!**

**Even though this is the end, please don't forget to follow, favorite, and of course review!**

**-Sonata**


	9. Part Two! Chapter One!

**I'm back! And better than ever! LOL, just kidding. I received SO MANY reviews of people wanting a sequel, that I just couldn't resist, you know? Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been meaning to but it just didn't happen. Anyway...here is the second installment of Just A Little Girl! I hope you enjoy~!**

Chapter Two

Dragon Slayer's Daughter

Chapter One

Kensi Dragneel sighed and stretched in her chair at the guild. Her low pink ponytails swaying as she did so. She pulled up the sleeves on her low cut white peasant blouse. She blinked and looked around to see if she could spot her small friend Gremlin Redfox. Claus Justine smiled at her friend. "Hey Kensi, how's it going?" she asked as she wiped a glass.

The pink headed girl whipped her head around to face the green haired barmaid. "Oh, alright I guess. Have you seen Gremlin around today?"

Claus brought a hand to her chin. "Umm, no. I don't think I have. And Levy and Gajeel are out on a mission. You might see if Violet knows."

Kensi's eyes traveled to the blonde who was sitting at a table with Break. She smiled. "Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks."

She hopped off her bar stool and walked over to the drinking blonde. Natsu's prediction had come true, and Violet was busy chugging down a good sized glass of some kind of alcohol. Kensi rolled her eyes and sat down in front of her.

"Violet, have you seen Gremlin today?" she asked the blonde.

Break snorted. "Hah, her? She's been drinking the day away. She probably didn't even notice when I sat down here."

Violet hit him hard on the head and he fell over. She smiled at Kensi. "Of course I do. That idiot sat down here ten minutes and seven point three seconds ago." she indicated a twitching Break on the floor. "And I think that Gremlin is in the library."

Kensi smiled at her. "Thanks. I should have thought of that." she said, rising from the table.

Violet nodded then brought her glass back to her lips.

Kensi made her way through the guild hall to the library. She quietly opened the door. She scanned the room for a flash of black and smiled when she saw it. She walked over to table and took a seat across from her friend.

Gremlin Redfox was the daughter of Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. She was only fourteen, but she was a sweet girl, more like her mother than her father. Gremlin had short wavy black hair and brown eyes. She was short, like her mother, and she had a passion for books.

She looked up at Kensi. "Ke-chan! When did you get here?"

Kensi smiled. "Not too long ago. Did you find a good book?"

Gremlin smiled and nodded. "It's a romance and adventure."

Kensi grinned cheekily at her friend, her sharp white fangs showing. "I see. Looking for a little romance to liven your life up are you? I don't know that your father would take too kindly to that."

Gremlin blushed. "N-no! That's not it! Besides, you know that your dad wouldn't like it if you started dating a boy!" she squealed.

Kensi's face distorted into a grimace. Her father was rather, erm, protective when it came to that sort of thing. She crossed her arms and sunk her chin into her white scarf, one just like her father's. "I know. I guess that's what happens when you have a dragon slayer as a parent. It's not bad and I don't mind or anything, but, I _can _take care of myself."

Gremlin giggled. "Yes. I know. Remember when that one guy hit on you and you punched him into a wall?"

Kensi laughed. "He was a real creep, ya know?" her brown eyes sparkled.

Gremlin was now full blown laughing as well. "And, and the look on Raven's face when that guy hit on you! And how it changed to horror when the guy went flying through the wall!"

Kensi slapped the table. "I know! Poor Raven! I think I terrified him!"

Gremlin smirked. "You know Ke-chan, I think Raven likes you."

Kensi choked on her laughter. "W-what? No! You're wrong!" her face turned the color of her hair.

Gremlin smiled warmly. "Hm, I guess."

Alice walked in and saved Kensi from one of the most awkward moments of her life. The scarlet haired girl looked very stern today, and Kensi and Gremlin were immediately wary of their friends intentions.

Her blue tattooed eye was twitching and the other two girls immediately knew what was wrong. Kensi smiled. "Good morning Alice. We haven't seen Break or Raven this morning, sorry."

The scarlet haired girl collapsed in a seat beside her pink haired friend. "Those two..." she mumbled.

Alice Fernandez was as scary as girls come. She took after her mother, Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. She had long scarlet hair tied back into a braid, hazel eyes like her father and a blue tattoo that ran along her left eye. Alice was also quite busty, but no man even _dared _to make a move on her or ask her out. After all, as was previously mentioned, she was pretty scary. That, and she had Break as an older brother.

Kensi patted her back. "What did those two do now?"

Alice slammed her fist on the table. "They're complete imbeciles! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" then she started to tear up.

Kensi and Gremlin panicked. Alice hardly ever cried. Kensi held her hands out in front of her. "N-now now Alice. I-I'm sure i-it can't be that b-bad." she stuttered.

Gremlin smiled nervously. "K-Ke-chan's right! W-what could those two have d-done that was so bad?"

Alice looked up, tears cascading down her pretty face. "B-Break scared off a boy I liked! Now he'll never ask me out! I'm never going to get a boyfriend, or get married, because my stupid big brother scares all the boys away!" she wailed.

Kensi and Gremlin looked at each other in shock. Alice the Great had been reduced to tears because of a boy problem. It was worse than they thought.

Kensi smiled in sympathy. "Don't worry Alice. Someday, the right guy will come along and sweep you off your feet. And when that time comes, Break is just going to have to deal with it. Erm, not in the way that he has been though. He'll just have to live with it. Yeah. That's what I was looking for. Anyway, and he'll love you as well! And in the meantime, you're not alone."

Alice wiped her tears away. "Really? You think so?"

Gremlin smiled. "Of course Ke-chan's right! She's Lucy's daughter after all! And Natsu's too!"

Alice smiled. "You're right! I won't worry about it anymore! Everything will turn out just fine!"

Kensi and Gremlin nodded furiously. Alice stood up. "I'm going to have some chocolate cake. I'll see you later."

Kensi waved. "See you Alice!"

Gremlin smiled. "Bye Alice! Good luck!"

The two instantly relaxed when the scarlet haired girl was gone. Kensi laughed. "Poor Alice! We should try and help her, don't you think Gremlin?"

Gremlin giggled. "But Ke-chan, isn't that Claus' job? I mean, she is like Mira-jane."

Kensi shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. I suppose all of Fairy Tail's youngest female generation are having the same type of problems we are. Claus has Mira as a mother and Gilbert as a brother. He takes after Elfman in that sort of aspect. We both have dragon slayers for fathers, and Alice has Break for a big brother, and not to mention Erza for a mother. Now, Jellal can be pretty scary when it comes to his daughter as well. Violet, I don't know where to start. I guess all that's needed to be said is Laxus. We, along with the rest of the girls, might just be screwed."

Gremlin smiled. "But Ke-chan, someday you'll find someone that catches your eye, and you'll catch his. Of course, you already have that problem. Too many jerks, and perverts get after you, and that's why your father is so over protective of you. It's understandable."

Kensi snorted in an un-lady like manner. "Well, I know that. I'm not mad at dad or anything, that's not it. I just don't want him setting the boys I _might _like in the future on fire. That probably won't even happen anyway, because I'm not interested in boys." she turned up her nose.

Gremlin smiled. "Raven said that he liked the way you looked in that blouse that you always wear." she stated.

Kensi abruptly turned a bright pink. "R-really? H-he said that?" she asked eagerly.

Gremlin burst into a fit of giggles. "Not really! I was testing you! You liar!" she laughed harder.

Kensi's face felt a hundred degrees hotter than it should have been. She turned her head away in disgust and grunted. "I-I did not lie. You're mean Gremlin."

Gremlin smiled softly at her friend-in-denial. She knew that Kensi liked Raven, and that she had for quite a while. She was one of the only ones that knew about her best friend's attraction to the water mage. Well, save Alice and Claus of course. But she would never tell, she didn't want her pink haired fire mage friend to get hurt.

It was strange really. You would think that because Kensi and Raven were complete opposites, especially in their magic, that they wouldn't get along. It was that way with their fathers after all. But the two of them got along very well. In fact, Raven was Kensi's best guy friend, and vice versa.

Gremlin may have been the youngest of their group of friends, but she knew attraction and love when she saw it. Of course, it wasn't love yet, but she could tell that it wouldn't be too long before her poor best friend would contract that special feeling for him. When that happened, Gremlin had a strong feeling that something _was _going to happen. She just didn't know what.

She also didn't know if Raven felt the same way. He obviously had some sort of attraction the pinkette, but it could only be just a crush. If that was the case, her friend would be heartbroken, and that was not a good thing. Gremlin steeled her determination to pay more attention to the water mage. She resolved that she would even go as far as stalking if need be. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

She could ask Claus and Alice for help, Violet would probably even be helpful. She was after all, like a sister to Raven. That drinking blonde could contain some detrimental information regarding the case. She could even hold the key to solving it. But Gremlin decided that she needed to get the facts straight before she sought out their help. If she didn't, it could be disastrous.

Kensi looked back at her dark haired friend who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey, Gremlin?"

Brown eyes locked on hers. "Yeah?"

Kensi sighed and a painful expression crossed her face. "I'm starving." she groaned.

Gremlin gave her a sympathetic look. "Let's go upstairs and get some food into your stomach then."

The fire mage nodded. "Okay." she said meekly.

The two made their way back to the guild hall and sat down at the bar. Claus smiled at the two and flipped her long green hair over her shoulder. "Hey Kensi! I see you found Gremlin! What can I get you two today?" she asked.

Kensi thought for a moment. "Some chicken...and a vanilla milkshake...and some turkey...and ribs, please." she finished with a smile and a look of hunger in her eyes.

Gremlin muffled her laughter with the back of her hand. "I'll have a turkey sandwich please."

Claus nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Kensi kicked her legs back and forth, a habit that she'd had since she was younger. Her brown eyes scanned the large room and landed on a certain blue exceed. Her face broke into a wide grin.

Happy saw her and flew over...and right into her arms. "Kensi! Do you have any fish?" he asked her.

She laughed. "Aw, come on Happy. Can't you just greet me like a normal person...er...cat...exceed...brother?" she made a strange face trying to figure out just what to call the exceed.

Happy grinned as Claus set a fish in front of him and Kensi ruffled his fur. "Are you and dad back from your mission? Where is he?" she asked.

Happy munched on his fish. "We just got back not too long ago. He's pretty excited to see you and Lucy."

Kensi smiled. "Did he go home to see Mama first?"

The blue exceed nodded. "We looked for you, but we couldn't find you, so he went home first."

Claus set their food down in front of them. Kensi stabbed a rib with her fork. "Okay. We'll go see them, but after I finish eating."

**So...how was it? I apologize for any grammar errors/mistakes. I try.**

**Would you please do me a favor? Check out my other stories as well! I have several, and I would love it if you read them.**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**- Sonata**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with school. This chapter is shorter than most, and I'm sorry about that too. **

**Anyway, I've been reading Fairy Tail! As of today, I'm at chapter 151, the Nirvana arc. I love this manga! It had made me laugh so hard, might I add. Except...Ichiya REALLY creeps me out...he even creeps Erza out... I can't even remember all the times, but this morning when I was reading it, and the Blaine (Brain) guy was dragging Natsu off because he thought that because of Nirvana, Natsu would be taken over by darkness and then he could use him as one of the new six demons, I probably laughed too hard at Gray's comment to Lucy. "I knew the day would come when he'd be recruited by a dark guild." **

**Don't ask me why I found it so hilarious, I don't know. It just struck me as funny. Anyway, carry on! **

**I'll be doing special chapters called, "The Growing Up Years" from now on. Watch out for them in the story!**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter Two

Lucy sighed and closed her book. She looked at the calendar. Two weeks, it had been two weeks since she'd last seen him. Sure, she could still go on missions, she wasn't old, but he'd taken this one with Happy. Just the two of them this time.

It wasn't like Kensi was still a little girl anymore. No, she was sixteen, and old enough to stay home by herself. But then again...she was still a vulnerable teenage girl, and there were so many perverts, and bad guys out there...

Lucy's hands flew to her face. "Oh no! What am I thinking? She can handle herself! Right? R-right?" she yelled.

"Huh, talking to yourself again. You're still a weirdo, even after all these years."

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to the window. Sitting on the ledge was Natsu. His white scarf fluttering in the breeze. She ran over to him and tackled him in a hug, causing both to fall to the floor.

"I am not a weirdo! And, you live here! Why don't you just use the door?" she cried in happiness, although she was somewhat ticked at him for calling her a weirdo.

Natsu grinned and hugged her tighter to his chest. "But Luce," he whined, "using the window is more fun! You know, you shouldn't leave the window open when I'm gone. Someone could easily break in or something." he scolded.

Lucy looked up at him and frowned. "Like you're one to talk. The great fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, should have seen me coming. If he really had any battle reflexes and instincts at all, he would have caught me easily, and he wouldn't have fallen off the window ledge."

Natsu's dark onyx eyes had a certain gleam in them. "Is that so?" he asked, tilting Lucy's chin up and capturing her lips in a kiss, which Lucy immediately melted into.

She had missed this. His warmth, how safe she felt in his presence, his kisses, his embrace, all of him. She had missed _him. _She laid her head on his warm chest and sighed.

"Um, hey Luce? You think that you could make me something to eat? I'm kinda hungry..." Natsu's voice penetrated her thoughts.

Lucy chuckled to herself and got up, heading to the kitchen. She was in the middle of making dinner when Kensi burst through the door, followed by none other then her 'older brother' Happy. Her daughter was talking animatedly with the blue furry exceed, and it made Lucy smile softly to herself.

"Mama! Is dad back yet? Happy said he was, but you never know. Oh, and you'll never guess what I learned about Alice today!" Kensi's wide grin showed off her white fangs.

Lucy laughed. "Hello Kensi, did you have a good day at the guild?"

Kensi laughed as well. "Always. I was thinking about taking a job...but I couldn't find anyone that I usually go with. And I wanted to check with you first before I left."

"Aw, is my little girl growing up so soon? Taking jobs already!"

Kensi's brown eyes widened and she turned around. "Dad!" she cried happily, hugging him.

He ruffled her pink hair. "Hey now, you act like I've been gone for two years, not just two weeks."

She pouted. "Well, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, same goes for you and your mom too. So, who were you thinking about taking a job with?"

Kensi smiled as the two took their places at the table. Lucy set three plates full of steaming food on the table, and another plate of fish down for Happy. Then, she also took her seat. "Yes Kensi, who exactly do you usually take jobs with?" she asked, interested in the conversation as well.

Kensi took a bite and chewed before answering. "Well, sometimes I go with Gremlin on easy jobs, just for extra jewels or something. But usually I go with Alice or Raven. And most likely, Break will tag along, either because he's bored, or Alice makes him." she laughed a little.

Natsu made a face. "You're going on jobs with that exhibitionist's kid?"

Kensi frowned. "Of course. Raven is nice, and level-headed, unless he's fighting with Break. He's also really useful in battle, with him being able to use both water and ice magic. Why wouldn't I go on jobs with him?"

"He strips." Natsu added.

Kensi and Lucy both gave him pointed looks. "Dad, Gray strips."

Natsu glared at his plate, and Lucy had to muffle her laughter. "Yeah well, I never really did figure out why he does that..." he mumbled to himself. "Alright. Fine. You can go on jobs with that damn ice princess' kid, but tell me if he tries anything weird with you. Got it?"

Kensi nodded happily, popping another bite into her mouth. "Got it."

Lucy smiled at the two, and Happy, who had been quietly observing the conversation.

**Special! The Growing Up Years, Chapter One!**

**Learning to Fish, with Natsu Dragneel**

"So all we have to do is just sit here and wait with our lines in the water?" seven-year-old Kensi Dragneel looked up at her father.

Natsu nodded. "Yep. And then, we'll have fish for dinner!"

Kensi licked her lips and rubbed her palms together. "That sounds yummy!"

Happy handed her a fishing pole, and the three of them sat by the river in the forest, waiting for the fish to come. Lucy sat not too far away, quietly reading a book. Today had been a nice warm and sunny day, so Natsu had decided to teach their daughter how to fish.

Around thirty minutes later, he was getting impatient however.

"Aw, come on! We have to at least catch something!" he whined, pulling his empty line out of the water.

Kensi looked up at him. "But aren't we supposed to be quiet, and wait for the fish to come? I don't really think pulling your line out of the water, daddy."

Lucy muffled her laughter, and decided to see how this situation would play out.

Happy nodded. "Aye sir! That's the way it's supposed to be! Except when you're fishing for flying rainbow fish. Then, you have to sit on a high cliff and hold your pole out over the air, and wait for the fish to bite."

Kensi's brown eyes widened. "Really? There is a such thing as flying rainbow fish? Wow!"

Happy grimaced. "Yes. They exist. But they taste terrible. Awful, disgusting!"

The little girl laughed at the expression on her 'brother's' face. "Ah, Happy, come on, aren't they supposed to be a delicacy? Or, that's what mama told me anyway."

Happy crossed his arms, er, paws. "Whoever said that flying rainbow fish are a delicacy, are stupid."

Kensi laughed and ruffled his fur. "That's funny Happy!"

Natsu groaned and threw his pole on the ground. "This is boring." he said, getting up.

Lucy looked ta him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

But he ignored her and jumped into the water, startling the others. His pink head emerged shortly after, a wide grin on his face. "Come on in you guys! The water's great!"

Kensi and Happy smiled at each other before dropping their poles and jumping in after him. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

Kensi laughed as Natsu splashed water at her, and but she surprised him by having Happy drench him with a bucket.

"Whoa!" he laughed, his spiky pink hair getting in his eyes.

Lucy laughed along with the others, but she didn't want to get wet, so she stayed on the riverbank.

Kensi looked up at her. "Mama, won't you come in too?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No sweetheart, that's alright. I'll watch from up here. You three have fun."

Kensi pouted. "But please mama?" she begged.

Lucy had to turn her head away. "Nope. Sorry."

The little girl hung her head, but Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her father grab the bucket and fill it with water, then, he splashed the water all over the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy coughed, mouth wide open from shock. Then, her brown eyes were burning with fire. "Natsu!" she yelled, tossing aside her boots, keys, and belt, and jumping in after him.

Natsu's eyes widened and he attempted to escape, but Lucy caught up to him first, and pushed his head underwater. Kensi's eyes were wide as she watched her parents. Natsu managed to grab Lucy and drag her under with him, causing her to let out a shriek before she was fully emerged.

Happy sat on Kensi's head, watching the two adults in their 'water fight'. Not long after Natsu had pulled her under, both of their heads shot up to the surface. Lucy smacked him on the head. "Natsu! You idiot! I could have drowned!"

He looked taken aback. "What? No! Besides, you were the one who pushed me under first!"

Lucy attempted to wring some of the water out of her hair. "Well, that's what happens when you throw a bucket full of water at an unsuspecting person."

Natsu grabbed her around the waist and turned her so that she was looking at him. He leaned in, his breath hot on her face. "And you shouldn't worry. I wouldn't have let you drown anyway." he closed the small gap between them and kissed her.

Happy quickly covered Kensi's eyes, the small girl's face red. The two finally broke the kiss and turned to look at their children. Happy uncovered his 'sister's' eyes and she seemed to notice something.

She quickly pointed to the bank. "Look! Look! A fish! We caught a fish!" she cried happily.

Natsu and Lucy followed her finger to where she was pointing and their mouths dropped open. Sure enough, there on the bank, lay Kensi's pole with a fish attached to the hook. Natsu grinned and laughed.

"Tonight, we're having fish for dinner after all!"

**So? So? Did you like it? I know it was too short, I'll work on that, don't worry. I was in a hurry this morning. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

**Okay, I was asked to list how old all of the characters are, so here you go: **

**Natsu - 36**

**Lucy - 35**

**Kensi - 16**

**Happy - (I don't know. Just don't mind his age in this.)**

**Gray - 37**

**Juvia - 36**

**Raven - 17**

**Erza - 38**

**Jellal - 38**

**Alice - 16**

**Break - 17 **

**Mira-jane - 38 **

**Fried - 40 **

**Claus - 18 **

**Gilbert - 16 **

**Cana - 37 **

**Laxus - (um, I don't really know... I didn't think about him, he probably won't appear very much...)**

**Violet - 18 **

**Levy - 34**

**Gajeel - 36 **

**Gremlin - 14 **

**And I think that's all! I hope...*sweat drops* Anyway, since I'm reading the manga now, I'll be able to use more characters in my stories than just the ones from the anime! Yay! Such as Wendy (I really like Wendy!), Charle, Lisannna, Sting, Rogue, and others! So that's good! I've been asked a lot about where Lisanna is, or why she wasn't in my stories very much, and that's because I had only seen the first season of the anime, I hadn't actually read the manga to know much about her. But that's changed now! **

**Anyway, please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Reviews keep this story going people! Remember that! **

**Thanks so much! **

**- Sonata**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy with school, and piano, I don't even know where to start with piano. Goodness. I'm having to memorize so many pieces and just yeah. Gomen! Gomenasai! But I'm here! And I have a new chapter for you all! **

**Oh my...what did you guys think of the new chapter this week? I was in tears, but I was extremely happy when Natsu said "You've stolen something precious to me right before my eyes." And he was talking about Lucy's life. I know it's weird, but if you're a true NaLu fan, you'll get it. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter~! Oh, and please read the note at the end, it's important!**

Chapter Three

The next morning when Kensi walked into the guild hall, she made a bee line for Raven. Happy had hitched a ride on her head, and the two sat down next to the dark haired boy.

Kensi smiled. "Good morning Raven! What do you think about going on a job with me today? Maybe we could invite Alice or Gremlin too."

He looked thoughtful. "Sounds good I guess."

Kensi stood up. "Great! You go pick a job, and I'll go see who wants to come with!"

She made her way over to where her scarlet headed friend was sitting, along with Violet.

"Morning Kensi." the blonde greeted, taking a sip of whatever she was drinking.

The pinkette smiled. "Oh, good morning Violet, Alice." she said, taking a seat. "Alice, how would you feel about going on a job today? With Raven, and I. Break could come too, if he wants."

Alice looked stern, like always. She nodded curtly. "Excellent idea, Kensi."

Just then, someone's hand slammed a paper down on the table in front of the three. Kensi looked up to see Raven, who was unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt. She made an amused sound and looked down at the job request.

Before she could read the description out loud, another request was slammed down on top of it. She looked up in confusion to see Break standing next to Raven, his arms crossed. "We're going on this one." he said.

Raven scowled at him. "Kensi told _me _to pick the job, not _you_, stupid knight."

Break butted heads with him. "You wanna go, water prick?" he growled.

"Bring it metal boy!" Raven roared.

Kensi ducked as a clenched fist flew over her head and Violet dodged a chair that came flying towards her. The two watched as both boys were soon enveloped in a cloud of dust, and Kensi sighed.

Happy looked down from his place on top of her head. "What's wrong Kensi?"

The pinkette pursed her lips. "Nothing's wrong."

Violet snorted in an unlady-like manner. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

Kensi frowned slightly. "I don't know, honestly. I wanted to go on a job today." she laid her head in her arms.

Violet raised a brow. "Well, I suggest that you take Gremlin, because after Alice is done with those two," she indicated the two fighting boys and Alice approaching them, a dark look on her face, "they won't be in any condition to go on a job."

Happy watched contentedly as Alice beat the two boys to a pulp, a somewhat creepy smile on his face. Kensi gave him a weird look. "What on Earthland are you doing?" she asked.

The blue exceed's eyes never left the three. "It's just like old times."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Natsu and Gray still fight and Erza still beats them up, almost _everyday._"

Kensi laughed. "It's true."

Violet smiled. "I know. That's why I said it."

"Anyway, do you enjoy watching them getting beat up by a girl?" Kensi asked her 'brother'.

Happy nodded slightly. "It's fun to watch."

The pinkette couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by that statement. "Whatever you say, Happy." she mumbled.

Violet nodded. "I think so too. She's younger than them, yet they can never win against her. It really is fun to watch."

Kensi laughed a little nervously. She decided she'd go somewhere else. These two were kind of creeping her out today. She stood and made her way over to the bar, thinking of ordering something to eat as her stomach was growling furiously at her.

She smiled when she saw a certain white headed boy leaning up against it. She took a seat and turned to him.

"Hey Gil. How'd the job go?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Oh, good morning Kensi. It went alright I suppose. Normal, anyway. I did take an easy one, cause, you know." he said, nodding his head toward a small brunette boy sitting with a small blue haired girl.

Kensi smiled warmly. "I know. You had to. He's pretty young right now, so it wouldn't be good to take him on a hard one."

The object of their conversation – or rather the boy – was Evergreen and Elfman's son, Sora. After Lucy, Kensi, and Natsu were reunited and the two adults were happily married, Elfman had come out and confessed his love to Evergreen, who had, not surprisingly, felt the exact same way.

The two had married not long after, and a while later, they'd had a son. Sora was a cute little kid, and looked nothing like Mira had feared, much to her relief. He had his mother's light brown hair, except that it spiked up in all directions, like his father. He was still young, but possessed the same magic as his father, beast takeover.

Needless to say, Mira and Lisanna had been ecstatic to become aunts, especially since the boy looked nothing like Mira had originally thought, all those years ago. And everyone was happy for the couple who had _finally _gotten together after _so very long. _

Bixlow had teased them the most, knowing the couple's feelings for one another, and he was surprisingly very happy when they had tied the knot.

"So what kind of job did you go on?" the pinkette asked, leaning her head against her fist.

Gilbert chuckled. "We retrieved a cat."

Kensi laughed. "I remember those days!"

The little girl who had been sitting with Sora walked over to the female dragon slayer and tugged on her skirt. The pinkette looked down at her and smiled.

"Ur!" she said cheerily, picking the girl up and setting her on her lap. "And how's my favorite little ice mage today? Hmmm?"

Ur's light gray eyes sparkled as Kensi patted the top of her blue head. "Ur is fine today. Sora was telling Ur a story." her chipper little voice piped up.

Kensi laughed, her signature grin forming on her face. "Was he now?"

Ur Fullbuster was Gray and Juvia's second child, born about two years after the happy reunion of Kensi's family. She was a sweet little girl with blue hair and grayish blue eyes. She had picked up her mother's way of talking in third person, and referred to herself by her own name frequently except for when she was angry.

Juvia, as much as she loved her Gray-sama and beloved son, was ecstatic to have a daughter. Who had inherited her beloved Gray-sama's ice-make magic. Which just made her even more loveable to the water woman.

Raven also loved his sister very much, and was somewhat overprotective. Just like his father, Gray. Who didn't want his daughter anywhere near Natsu. His reason? "The idiot disease is a plague, and it spreads like wildfire. And flame-brain is practically made of fire."

But for some reason, he had no problem with his sweet little Ur spending time with said flame-brain's daughter, and the pinkette was very glad for that. And she treated the little girl just like her own younger sister.

Claus happened to appear at that moment, and Kensi smiled.

"Would you like some ice cream, Ur?" she asked.

The little girl broke into a wide smile. "Ur would love some ice cream!"

**Special! The Growing Up Years! Chapter Two!**

**Natsu's Bedtime Story**

"Daddy?" seven-year-old Kensi looked up at her father who was tucking her into bed for the night.

Natsu gazed down at her. "What?"

"Could you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked, her big brown eyes pleading.

The dragon slayer scratched his head. "Ah, doesn't Mama usually do that for you?" he asked his daughter.

Kensi nodded. "Yeah, but I want to hear one from you. Mama says that you can tell good stories."

Natsu looked over helplessly at his wife, who had an amused smirk on her face. "Go on." she prodded. "She wants to hear one from you tonight."

The fire mage sighed and sat down on the bed. "Okay. Once a long time ago, there lived a beautiful princess. She was happy, living with her mama and papa and blue cat."

"Like Happy!" the small girl interjected, holding up her 'brother' who grinned at his 'father'.

Natsu nodded. "Yes. Like Happy. Anyway, but there was a war between another kingdom, and the king and queen, afraid for their daughter's life, sent her away to a tower, that was guarded by a dragon."

Lucy chuckled. She knew that Natsu would stick a dragon in there somewhere.

"She became very good friends with the dragon, and he used to tell her stories. The princess, and her blue cat, lived in the tower for a long time, until they were grown up. Now, the war had been ongoing for a long time, but after a while, the princess' kingdom lost. The king and queen were heartbroken, but they knew that their daughter would be safe, hidden away in that tower, guarded by the fearsome dragon."

Lucy, Happy, and Kensi were all listening intently as he went on.

"Anyway, the rival king who had won the war was in search of the princess. Some guy told him a rumor that she had been locked away in a tower guarded by an evil dragon. Let me tell you right here. That was not true. It was, in a way, but the message had gotten seriously messed up. See, the princess was hidden away in the tower, protected by the dragon, he was not keeping her prisoner. He was protecting her. Okay?"

The three nodded.

"Okay." Natsu continued. "So, the rival king decided all on his own that the princess needed rescuing, which she didn't, but he was stupid and didn't think about that. He sent his bravest knights to the tower to 'rescue' the princess, but they were all easily beaten by the dragon. He did not like it that those sissy men were coming after his princess."

Lucy laughed. Natsu could sure tell an interesting story, even if it wasn't really proper.

"The rival/idiot king decided to send his strongest knight in one last attempt to 'rescue' the princess. The knight was really, really strong, and he ended up severely wounding the dragon. The princess cried when she saw that her beloved dragon was practically dying, and knocked the knight out with frying pan."

His small audience burst into laughter.

"She ran down the many steps and outside to where the dragon lay. And then she confessed her love to him, and kissed him. In a surprising turn of events, the dragon turned into a handsome young man, who, by the way, was also deeply in love with the princess. And after locking the knight inside the tower, the two were married, and lived happily ever after. The end." Natsu ended his story.

Kensi grinned and tackled her father in a hug. Lucy and Happy also decided to join in.

And after that night, Natsu's bedtime stories continued until Kensi was a teenager.

** Let me tell you right here and now. I was stuck. Seriously. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, and I was so depressed because it seemed that I'd lost my inspiration. And I was like, "NO! I can't just leave them all there!" So I sat my butt down and this is what came of it. I am quite pleased, and it seems that my muse has returned, whatever my muse actually is...**

** Okay, I have NO idea where Ur and Sora came from. They just kinda...happened...but you guys (uh, girls would probably suit this situation better. I don't think a whole lot of boys write fanfics and lurk about this site...bu I could be wrong. I love you all equally!) will love them like you love Kensi, Raven, Break, Alice, Claus, Gilbert, and Gremlin, as well as the original characters, right? Right? I know you will!**

** And about Lissanna, I know that she wasn't mentioned before, sorry about that. I hadn't read the manga yet. But I'm all caught up now! And waiting for the next chapter! I don't know that she'll actually make an appearance, I just wanted to mention her here. **

** Now this is the important part. To avoid me getting stuck and less frequent and really short updates (like the last two have been), I'm going to need your help. I'm sure you won't mind either. I need you all to send me ideas. Such as what you would like to see in here, what kind of 'Special! The Growing Up Years!' adventures/stories you want, and so on. **

**I'm VERY open for suggestions. Don't feel bad if I don't pick yours though. I'll do my best to accommodate everyone as well as I can, and as long as it goes along with the story, kay? ^_^**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes/errors. **

**Ciao for now~! **

**- Sonata**


End file.
